The Time Traveling Muggleborn
by The Chosen Dalek
Summary: Hermione Is thrown back in time to the marauders era during the secound wizard war. She just wanted to find a way home but she finds something else...love. Doctor Who Warning
1. Time Travel

A/N- Review please! I want to know what you think of my story! Flames are welcome xD.

Disclaimer- FAN Fiction do you get it it's made by FANS. And yes I do provide cold air to people :).

1997

"Harry, duck!" Screamed Hermione pushing harry to the side.

"Oh my wizard god, thanks Hermione I would've been a goner without you!" Said harry, looking around he didn't see hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione? This isn't funny Mione where are you?!" Harry yelled in anguish

"Looking for your mudblood girlfriend potty?" Cackled Bellatrix

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry screamed his voice hoarse but full of malice.

"With your dear mum and dad" bellatrix's evil laugh could be heard from the other side if the castle and it only increased as she saw Harry's tears. "Oh potty are we crying now do you want me to clean that up?" Asked Bellatrix in her mocking baby voice.

Harry looked like he went into a shock. His face was emotionless as he spoke those two deadly words.

"Avada Kedevra!"

"You couldn't give me a nose ble-" Bellatrix fell to the ground dead.

Voldemort looked over to Harry and saw Bellatrix on the ground. Harry was surrounded by raw power shooting sparks at all who came near him. He advanced forwards. Voldemort.

"Give her back,Tom." Said Harry his face stone cold and merciless

Voldemort gulped "you do not command lord Voldemort! No one commands me, you foul insolent little boy"

"Your diary is destroyed. The cup is destroyed. The diadem is destroyed. The ring is destroyed. YOU killed the part of yourself in me." Harry paused only to hear a metallic slicing, "and Neville Longbottom just killed your snake. I have NOTHING to lose Tom, and if you're smart that will scare you."

Voldemort whipped out the elder wand his hands shaking in fear for the first time since he was in the orphanage.

"You do not scare me potter!" He yelled nervously

"Good, but I think i'll be taking what's mine first."

"Accio" the elder wand zoomed out of Voldemorts hand. While Voldemort tried to keep it in his hand, Harry's raw power was too much for him.

Voldemort was standing in front of harry. Wand less, defenseless, and wearing a really tacky robe.

"Say goodbye Tom, AVADA KEDVRA!" Once those evil words came out out of Harry's mouth he crumpled to the ground. Sobbing for Hermione and wondering what has become of her."

Shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort the death eaters started to flee.

1977

Welcome! Arriving 1st years and departing 7th years! To another magical year at hogwarts! Now as we all know the forbidden is still forbidden, no one can enter with out supervision. A note from mr. Filtch, Any products from sockos is banned. Now I say tuck in!

Everyone was seated and having their meal until a strange thing started happeningthe 'sky' above the great hall started opening up, and Hermione Granger fell out of it, right into Sirius Blacks lap.

Siruis started grinning until he realized she was all cut up and bloody. "Professer, I think she needs the hospital wing! Gravely!" Said Remus while Sirius kept looking down at her in shock.

Ms. Mcgonnagal and Dumbledore swept down from the teachers table and levitated the girl. Dumbledore sent up a first year to take her to the hospital wing.

"Tell Madame pomfrey it is urgent."

All of the student were staring at Dumbledore wondering what happened or if it was just an infamous marauder joke. The older years were whispering about a possible Voldemort attack.

"Siruis Black I need to see you in my office." Dumbledore looked angry, angrier then anyone has ever seen him.

"Sir, I didn't do anything!" Said Sirius his eyes wide and afraid.

"Yeah! We weren't planning anything for tonight! Not would we do something so bad!" Said James sticking up for his best friend.

Lily was loudly talking to her friend Alice. "We'll personally I wouldn't put it past them to do something like this, James and Siruis are always trying to be in the spotlight."

"Can it Evans!" Glared James.

"Make me potter!" Said lily defiantly

"You are such a-"

"Mr. Potter you can ocumpany Mr. Black to my office and you as well Mr. Lupin."

The foursome marched up to dumbledores office but lily kept going at it.

"See Alice? They're finnaly going to get what they deserve maybe this time they will finally get expelled! It's a shame about poor Remus though." Said lily acting highly snooty.

"Hey lily!" Said Peter pettigrew "Why don't you leave them alone? They aren't here to listen to your ranting so can it! Jeez, it's a wonder James ever liked you."

Lily looked taken aback "James liked me? I mean why do you even defend them Peter? Can't you tell they treat you badly? Even Dumbledore doesn't consider apart of their group. How bout you go somewhere you're wanted!" Sneered lily.

Peter looked heartbroken and he slumped off.

Dumbledore's Office

"What Is the meaning of this?" Said Dumbledore who seemed to have calmed down some.

"How should I know?!" Said Siruis looking worried.

"She landed in your lap it seems to me this might just be one of your pranks."

"It's not!" Said Siruis looking upset.

"Yes, professor why do you care so much?" Said Remus

"Because Mr. Lupin this means the war with Voldemort is fast approaching."

The three friends shared worried looks.

"You all are dismissed I expect you all to go directly into your dormitory."

Hospital Wing

"Oh Dumbledore! What happened to this poor girl? She's in a right state!" Said Madame Pomfrey looking frantic.

"I fear it was Voldemort, now if you excuse me poppy I need to talk to our visitor" said Dumbledore already approaching the girl.

"Hello, I am headmaster here at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Who are you?"

The girl opened her eyes to see a strange man talking to her. Hermione was confused, Dumbledore is dead.

"Dumbledore! You're supposed to be dead! What happened is harry alright? Did we win the war?" Said hermione glad to see her old headmaster

"Dear, calm down. I do not know of which Harry you are speaking of. And I'm not dead as you can plainly see." Said Dumbledore calmly

"What..? How do you not know who harry is? Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and realized he looked younger. His hair was still reddish in a few places and his beard wasn't as long. The hospital wing also wasn't demolished anymore. "Er Dumbledore what year is it?"

"1977, now if you could tell me who you are?"

"Hermione...hermione granger. Sir you won't believe me but I'm from the future..."

"Ah yes that does explain it." Said Dumbledore who was taken aback but was still wearing the calm mask. "Now do you mind my asking but can I see your forearm?"

Hermione reluctantly gave him her arm where the word mudblood was cut in. Resting above that on her right bicep was a Phoenix tattoo that burned red.

"Ah yes, it appears you are from the future." Said Dumbledore his face completely dumbstruck, he hasn't made the order of the Phoenix yet but that was his exact design.

"Sir, I don't think I can get back." Said Hermione fighting back tears.

"I'll use some favors down with the unspeakables in the ministry and see what we can do. Now if you don't mind my asking what happened to you?"

Hermione looked up at him gravely. " The final battle. My best friend harry-er the chosen one was fighting Voldemort I pushed him out of the way and I was hit by multiple curses. The last thing I saw was the hospital wing collapse."

"It was...it was at Hogwarts?" Said Dumbledore looking solemn.

"Yes sir it was." Said hermione

"Ms. Granger. Did you finish your Hogwarts career? While I find a way to send you back I think it would be best if you stayed in the castle."

"No sir I didn't! Can I come back for my 7th year? I was named head girl but I never came do you think I could redo my last year?" Said hermione who was all perked up and eager to learn.

"Yes ms. Granger I do think you can redo your 7th year but I'm afraid their is already a head girl..." He saw hermione tearing up so he added "but I think if you two redo your owls we can compare grades and see who deserves it more."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione reached out and hugged Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes." Said Dumbledore the twinkle back in his eye. "Now I think we need to get a few things in order. You need a new identity. You can be my niece from beauxbatons. Do you know French? We need to take you out to get supplies and clothing, and we need to get you sorted! Is that alright?"

"Oh yes I do know French! Thank you Dumbledore you don't know how much you're helping me." Said hermione her eyes shining with gratitude.

" I think we can get you sorted now. I'll call down all the students and make your announcement, do you think you're up to it?"

Hermione shook her head yes. She was too exited to talk. She couldn't remember who was at Hogwarts during 1977 though. All she knew it was the year the order of the Phoenix was created.

The pair walked down to the great hall where Dumbledore called all the heads of each house and told them to go gather the students.

A/N- Hi! This is my new story. I really love the James/ hermione pairing and I'm upset to see it isn't that widely popular. Well have fun :) ill be sure to update soon.


	2. Old Friends

A/N- Hallo :) I saw I got so nice many reviews and I was over joyed! I decided to add another chapter early. Let me know your thoughts on It and review.

Disclaimer- Every billion years a magical star lands on earth by the time all of the stars have fallen I still won't own Harry Potter.

1977

Once all the of the students and staff were gathered in the great hall once again. Dumbledore started talking.

"Hello once again! I'm sure all of you are wondering who the mystery girl was tonight. She is my niece Hermione Dumbledore and she has transferred from beauxbatons, I'm assured you will all treat her kindly. As you can tell she had a shaky arrival, her port key malfunctioned when she was attacked by no one other then Voldemort himself and his followers. She will get sorted tonight, and will join you in 7th year classes on Tuesday!" Said Dumbledore in his usual chipper voice

Everywhere around them the students and teachers were whispering to themselves "Who is this girl?" "Where did she come from" "She survived the death eaters and Voldemort?!" "Hey... Guys isn't that the girl who fell in my lap?"

Hermione looked nervous as she sat down and put on the hat.

_"Ms. Granger, aren't you a little early?_" Said the sorting hat quizzically.

"How do you know that?" Said Hermione.

"_Well I already sorted you, in another time."_

"You can remember your different timelines?! That's Brilliant!" Said Hermione.

_"Yes,yes enough with the small talk and on to business! Lets see...you are clever very clever a Ravenclaw perhaps?"_

Hermione was took into a flash back from first year.

**"****_Books and cleverness their are more important things like friendship and bravery"_**

_"Very true Miss. Potter... Granger. Hmm a hufflepuff maybe you are very loyal and a particularly good finder! No, no that's not it! A Slytherin maybe? _

"No!" Screeched Hermione looking very worried. She couldn't be put in Slytherin they would know she's a muggle born.

_"You would do well in slytherin, you are very cunning and ambitious. Not all slytherins are evil you know." _Said the sorting hat.

Hermione was getting worried about why the sorting hat hasn't suggested her old house gryffindor. Maybe it made a mistake last time hermione thought to herself...or so she thought the sorting hat heard every word.

"_No, No my dear. You have developed so well. You were bred in war, you have changed so much. But you are a gryffindor. Brave, daring, chivalrous, loyal. No question GYFFINDOR!" _

The gryffindor table was clapping like crazy. The marauders minus Remus were yelling "We got a Dumbledore! take that snakes!" The hufflepuff table were clapping and whistling as well. The ravenclawss were clapping respectfully. All the slytherins were huffing and scowling except for Regulus who was clapping along with everyone else until he realized his table wasn't clapping along.

Hermione walked over to the gryffindor table, where James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were sitting.

"Hallo fair maiden! The marauders at your service." Said James and Sirius, both bowing down in front of her.

"You can sit with us or-" said Remus who was cut off by Sirius.

"You could always sit back in my lap." Said Sirius cheekily.

"Why? Do you want to know what I want for christmas?" Said hermione slyly in a perfect French accent

"What no!" Sirius spluttered.

"That's what I thought." Said Hermione who took a seat in between Remus and Lily.

"She's the one, mate I can feel it!" Whispered Sirius to James.

"She seems like Lily." Said James who was scowling at the thought of two Lilys

"Nah, she's nothing like Lily. Lily would cry to Mcgonnagal and get us in trouble. Hermione just bantered back!" Said Sirius with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Do you think she could become our first female marauder?"

"Calm yourself Siri, we barely know her." Said James looking upset.

"There is something special about her."" Said Sirius.

James didn't understand what was so special about her. Girls are all stupid and confusing just like Lily. He thought he understood girls and then he finds one he really likes and she's a female version of snivvelous. I'm just glad I'm over her. James thought to himself.

"Yeah, Remus Dumbledore said me and the current head girl could retake our owls to see who gets to be the head girl of 7th year!" Said hermione excitedly

"That's really cool Hermione! You and Lily will really like each other no matter who gets to be head girl." Said Remus in his collected voice

"Wow! You must be really smart then!" Said Peter in awe.

"Thanks guys" said a blushing hermione "I don't know if I can beat her though I mean she must be brilliant to be picked as head girl!"

"Yeah Lily's really smart, but you'll do fine don't worry." Said Remus encouragingly

The students all walked back up to their respective common rooms. James and Sirius joined Peter, Remus and Hermione.

"Oh hello! We haven't been able to greet each other properly." Said Hermione. "I'm Hermione as you know and who are you?" Hermione beamed up at Sirius and James

"I'm Sirius, Padfoot, or dreamboat if you prefer." Said Sirius with a wink. He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Hi, I'm James or Prongs as my friends call me." His bright smile was back on as he grabbed Hermione by the waist and ran up the staircase, the marauders trailing behind them all laughing.

"AHHH! Let go!" Hermione screamed while laughing infectiously.

He deposited her at the gryffindor common room portrait. "And that is how a marauder greets someone."

The group all walked into the common room talking and laughing. Unknown to Hermiones knowledge James was staring at her the whole time. She was the first one to make him feel this happy after he decided to give up on Lily.

After a while the gang decided to go to sleep before a prefect (other then Remus) got them in trouble.

Hermione walked up the girls dormitory stairs to go meet her new roommates.

A/N- Watch out for the next update :)


	3. She's Not Dead

A/N- Hi everybody! It would make me veryy happy if you would review :) There is a lot of James/ Mione action in this one!

A disclaimer by our sponser Draco Malfoy. "This filthy mudblood did not create me."

You heard it here first folks. I can do magic and I didn't make harry potter. :)

1997

Everyone in the Wizarding world were celebrating. The dark lord was defeated once again by harry potter the chosen one. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, and Remus. Tonks died in the battle of Hogwarts, while protecting Remus. A death eater was going to cast the killing curse at him while he was fighting grey back. She was just one among the many casualties. Fred Weasley narrowly escaped death, but Ginny died. Ginny's death affected many people, especially Fred he felt as it was his fault she got hit by the wall.

Harry was near insanity he would stop at nothing to find Hermione. He had visited all the death eaters cells and even called up the Malfoy's. no one knew where she was. Many thought her dead. Her funeral was to be held the next day.

In a casket was Hermiones old time turner, her Hogwarts a history book, and her head girl badge. Harry was asked to give a speech.

It was a very solemn and a very large funeral, most of the Wizarding world attended Harry Potters savior and best friends funeral.

Harry was the first up to speak. "Hermione was a great friend, a loyal and an amazing person she is a true gryffindor through and through. I absolutely adored her, she was like my sister, my rock and she isn't dead. SHE DIDN'T DIE! Hermione is still alive and we need to find her! " Harry broke down crying and sat in the seat of honor reluctantly he was fighting everyone and screaming but once they calmed him down Hermiones other friends went up.

Ron Weasley was next "Hermione was one of my best friends a right know it all at times but that's only because compared to her the world is thick. I loved hermione more then my own life. Now we will remember her spirit and bravery!"

Molly Weasley was crying to hard to make any sense. Hermione was like a daughter to her and she couldn't contain herself especially after Ginny.

Fred and George Weasley came up after their mother was pulled of the stage. "Hermione was an amazing witch." George paused and let fred say"And a pretty fine bird too." She was no IS brilliant. I still remember her telling us we couldn't get our names in the goblet of fire,

then we grew beards. Hermione is like our sister and we will miss her gravely."

Draco Malfoy was the next to speak. "Hermione Granger was an amazing witch. An absolutely brilliant student and I regret ever being unkind to her, She saved my life. She is not ever was a mudblood. I dare say her blood was purer then most pure bloods." Draco as well as most of the guests were crying at this point.

Hagrid came up on the stage already crying uncontrollably. " 'Ermione was always a great friend. She di'nt care about me being a half giant an all. She treated grawp like a brother. She helped so many people. Including my buckbeak." He started sniffling "she is the best witch out their. I'd say order of Merlin 1st class worthy." He stomped of the speech in a hurry.

The last person to speak was Viktor Krum. " her-mio-ninny was my first and last love. I vanted to take her to Bulgaria with me. She was a wonderful witch and she vill always be in my heart."

Harry left the funeral in a rush not wanting to talk to any reporters. He had his work cut out for him, he was going to find Hermione no matter what the cost.

1977

Hermione walked up the dormitory stairs nervously, most of the girls she knew back in her time didn't really like her.

"Hallo!" Said Alice "I'm Alice."

"Hi, I'm Hermione" said Hermione who was beaming at Alice and Lily.

"Ello I'm Lily. I'm also the head girl so if you have any questions about Hogwarts I'm at your service." Said Lily who wasn't as sweet as Hermione expected.

"No. I do think I'll be alright." Said Hermione in a haughty tone

"Well good. I see you became friends with the marauders?" Said Lily.

"As a matter of fact I have. Why do you ask." Said Hermione

"They're bad news...well all but Remus and Peter. Except Peter is more of a hanger on he doesn't really do anything. Especially James Potter, I heard he grabbed you and ran you up the staircase. You could have broken your neck."

Hermione tilted her head back as laughed. " Thats what I thought too!"

Lily let out a laugh and so did Alice. The trio of girls spent the rest of the night talking and giggling.

The next morning Hermione was to go into town and buy her things. She took the money Dumbledore gave her and snuck out of the dormitory so she wouldn't wake her roommates. When she made it to the common room she saw that James was sitting infront of the fireplace.

"Good morning, James" Hermione Said happily

"Oh hello. What are you doing up so early?" Asked James quizzically

"Oh I'm going into town. When I was attacked by the death eaters I lost all of my luggage." Said hermione smoothly sticking to her story.

"Oh well do you need help navigating around town I can come with you." Said James who was already getting up

"Oh okay! You can hold all of my bags." Said Hermione jokingly.

"Wait no you'll never take me alive!" James mock yelled

5 minutes later they were walking to the portkey to take them into diagon alley.

"So James you never did tell me, why were you up so early?" Hermione asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh I was just thinking over things." Said James vaguely.

"Don't be so vague, do tell." Said hermione eager to know the new information.

"We'll I was thinking about Lily. Almost the whole school thinks I'm in love with her, and I was but now I don't even like her anymore. She's so mean and is just being unbearable!" James ranted.

"Oh, I'm sorry James. That must be hard. Hey maybe she just likes you." Said hermione in a nostalgic tone "Usually when two people likes one another one of them always acts like a prat." Hermione was paused thinking about Ron.

"You're right, but I need to move on. Thanks Hermione." James pulled Hermione into a hug.

They went and got all of Hermione's school stuff and clothing until they came to the last on the list, Dress robes.

"Hey, do you think you can bear one more shop prongsie?" Said hermione who was laughing quietly

"Don't call me that! And anything but a book store!" Said James who was faking his death.

"Oh get up you big baby, it's a dress store!" Hermione beamed at him before she ran in.

A/N- reviews are butterfly's kisses that just keep giving :)


	4. Shopping Day

A/N- a little teen angst in this one and a James/ Hermione kiss maybe? Hmm you'll have to read to find out! :) Reviews are love! Flames are cool too :P

Disclaimer- If I wrote Harry Potter it would NOT be a world wide franchise :)

1977

"What Hermione you cant be serious, a dress shop?!" James asked frantically

"Don't be such a baby it'll be fun...for me." Hermione said with a laugh

"I can't go into a dress shop I have a reputation!" James said nervously

"Fine then. You can go back to the castle. I'm not leaving until I've found my dress." Hermione swaggered into the store waiting for James.

He rushed in a moment later. " You know out of all the girls I've dated NONE of them had made me endure this much."

Hermione blushed deeply. "James we aren't I mean we're not, we only just met yesterday! We aren't dating!"

James realized what he said and quickly took it back. "No, no! That's not what I meant. I'm just saying your different from the other girls usually they want to please me."

"Oh, well you know prongsie I don't work to please anyone." Hermione said with a playful smirk

"I'm sure, lets just get this over with." James said with a thankful smile, glad she didn't bring up what he said again.

They searched through the racks looking for the right dress. James picked up a particularly low cut one.

"What about this one?" He said with a sly smile.

"Oh, haha in your dreams. I assure you I'd never wear anything like that." Hermione said

James pouted "Even for me?"

"Especially if you wanted me too." Hermione said with a quick grin.

They continued while James kept showing Hermione completely horrifying dresses.

"Hey what about this one!" James called out from behind a rack.

"James potter I swear to wizard god if it is short or tight i'll murder you! Said hermione who was still aggravated she couldn't find the right dress.

"It's not I swear!" James called out walking towards her.

The dress was a deep maroon with a sparkling bodice in gold. It was a ball gown and Hermione knew it was the one.

"Oh my god James it's perfect!" She engulfed him in a long hug.

He inwardly blushed "Well go on try it on then."

"Oh okay!" Hermione said smiling

She ran into the dressing room and tried it on. In the waiting room James was thinking to himself.

_I really like hermione. She's a great friend so playful and helpful. But I only just met her, maybe I should ask her to the ball...as friends of course! _

Hermione walked out of the dressing room. "So how do I look?" Hermione said with a twirl

James was dumbstruck. "You look er you look like beautiful Mione."

"Thanks..." Hermione said while blushing, she and James were staring into eachothers eyes he leaned in closer...

"So do you need anything else or..oh! Am I interrupting something?" Said Florence the shop clerk.

"No!" Said Hermione quickly

"Yes!" James said at the same time as Hermione.

"I'll go change out of this, and pay for it." Hermione said while she rushed into the changing room quickly.

"Hey, she's a keeper my boy. Treat her well and don't EVER let her go." Florence nodded at James and then walked back to her cashier stand.

James stood in shock, very confused in the situation. He almost kissed the girl his best mates pinning after. James inwardly groaned good one Potter.

Hermione quickly left the changing room and went up to Florence to pay with James. They made the transaction and left without any disturbances.

"So er- shall we be getting back to the castle now then?" Hermione asked wistfully.

"Oh um yes we should, before people start getting worried." James said quickly

"Oh Kay!" Hermione said cheerfully.

The pair quickly entered a more friendly conversation.

"So anyway I heard that this year for Defense against the dark arts we will be dueling!" James said with a self satisfied smirk

"Oh, I love dueling! My best friend harry was better then me of course but he was very talented!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Who's Harry? James said in an almost jealous tone.

"One of my best mates! Yeah me, him and Ron were quite close at our old school." Hermione bit her lip and was blinking back tears

"Hey don't worry now, I'm sure you'll see them again." James said reassuringly.

"That's just it i may never see them again! I don't know what happened to them after we got attacked by Voldemort." Hermione said who was already crying quite a lot

James engulfed her in a hug. "I'm sure they're fine, just think for the positive Mione."

"You're right." Hermione hiccuped. "I'll look to the future." Luckily for her James didn't notice the double meaning in her words.

They bounded happily into the castle in fits of laughter. Peter was the first to see them.

"Hey guys, I think I found Hermione and James!" Peter said excitedly.

Sirius's eyes narrowed "They look awfully cozy don't they?"

"Yeah, we should just let them be. Come on we should go tell Lily and Alice." Remus said eyeing Sirius nervously

"Wait, let's bring them with us." Sirius said still eyeing them

"Yeah we should!" Peter bound off happily and approached them

"Hi guys!" Peter said to James and Hermione "Where were you we were looking for you all over the place." He noticed all of the bags in James's hand "Oh."

"We were in town!" Hermione said kindly. She already warmed up to Peter for she saw him as lovable like Neville, not the traitor she once met.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm carrying her things though." James palayfully threw all of her things into Peters arms.

"James!" Hermione said "Don't be so-"

Sirius and Remus walked over to them.

"How did you get into town?" Remus asked in a bored tone

"You didn't show her the... map did you?" Sirius asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"No I didn't, and Hermione had to pick up some things." He looked back to Peter carrying all of her shopping s "Okay a lot of things, and Dumbledore gave her permission to leave the castle. I'm just her hanger on." He pouted playfully at her.

Hermione let out a floaty laugh that was very unlike her. "Yeah! It was a blast you guys should have been there!" Completely oblivious to Sirius's burning stare.

The gang walked up the stairs trudging along. Sirius and James were walking at the back of the group.

"I think I know what you were talking about before, I think we should make Hermione a marauder!" James said cheerfully.

Sirius mustered up all of the Black temper and gave him an evil glare

"What's wrong mate?" James asked giving Sirius a kind look

"Nothing's wrong." Sirius said coldly.

"Their is obviously something wrong!" James said in a disbelieving tone

"Fine. Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Sirius gave him a challenging look

"Yes! I want to know what's wrong." James said his confidence wavering.

"We'll fine then. I like Hermione! I said I like her and you shoved her off saying she's too much like Lily and now you're making a move on her!" Sirius looked exasperated after getting all of that out

"Hey, Padfoot I promise I'm not making a move on hermione were just friends that's all! She's all yours I swear!" James looked sad but sincere

"Are you being honest?" Sirius said hopefully

"Yes. I'm being 100% serious." James said solemnly

"What?! No I'm Sirius!" He said jokingly, his usual happy go lucky attitude back.

The all reached the common room portrait and Remus said the password "Time-bound" and they entered the common room all taking their usual seats.

"I swear these passwords are getting stranger and stranger!" Remus said once they were all seated

"Yeah, I remember one year it was this word that was nearly impossible to say. I can't even remember it now, ha I feel like a Longbottom!" Quipped James

The gang were obviously used to this joke and they all laughed except for Hermione, she frowned but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Lily and Alice bounded down the steps looking exhausted. Lily noticed Hermione sitting with the marauders, so she bounded over and gave her a motherly hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Lily said in a caring but loving tone.

"Oh I went into town with James." She motioned towards James.

"Oh." Lily looked at him bitterly. "Did you get your dress?"

"Yes i did its gorgeous!" Hermione squealed with Lily.

"Ooh lets go up to the dormitory a and look at it!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Good idea!" Hermione levitated her bags up the dormitory steps. She gave James a quick hug and said by to the rest of the boys only to be attacked by Sirius. He engulfed her in a bear hug happily. They were lying on the floor with Sirius on top of her.

"Fancy seeing you here." Sirius said jokingly

"Oh yes I come here every weekend." Hermione said in a playful but annoyed voice.

"Oh well that's great! While I have your attention do you want to go to the ball with me?" Sirius said looking like a lost puppy.

Hermione looked up at James for a millisecond and said...

A/N- ooh a cliffie :) comment what you think Hermione should say!


	5. A Sirius Kiss

A/N- Okay don't pelt me with rocks! Now that we have that settled hi c: I had a plot bunny and I had to follow it! Please review loves 3

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. Kay bye.

1977

Hermione looked up to James he nodded yes and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh yes i suppose so." She said with a smile.

"Yes!" Sirius punched his fist in the air. Still on top of her his lips crashed into hers and he kissed her for a good minute before she stumbled up into her dormitory dazed.

The Next Morning

"Okay, Hermione what classes will you be taking?" Mcgonnagal asked warmly

"Oh all of them...except for divination of course." Hermione said casually

" , that won't be a possibility this year I'm afraid." Mcgonnagal said firmly

"Oh, Okay. Then I'll take Defense against the dark arts, potions, arithmacy, charms, ancient ruins, and and care of magical creatures!" Hermione said clearly happy with herself.

"Oh okay then a full timetable for you." Mcgonnagal said warily.

"So ill be off to class then." Hermione bounded off happily to Lily

"Ooh we have the same time tables! All except for defense against the darks arts! I'm taking healing instead!" Said lily happily

"Oh this year will be going fun." Hermione said with a smile and her brain ready for new knowledge.

The class was quite short and very quiet on account of the fact they were in McGonnagal's classroom and no one wanted to anger her. The rest of the day went well, it wasn't very notable for hermione was hiding from Sirius in the library a place she knew he would never enter.

A few weeks later and life was still going on the same. Hermione spent her time with the marauders or with Lily and Alice. She was becoming quite popular at Hogwarts and would help the younger years with their homework.

On the day before the ball. Hermione stayed in the classroom later to talk to proffesor Mcgonnagal and told the boys to go on without her.

Out in the hallway they met Snape again.

"Looking greasy as usual snivvelous!" Sirius said maliciously

"Yeah have you ever heard of a shower?" James asked sarcastically

"Black, Potter I swear!" Severus whipped out his wand

James and Sirius were one step ahead, their wands were already pointed at snape.

Severus nervously gulped and took a step towards them. "SECTUMSE-" but he was too late Sirius already called out "levicorpus" Snape was turned upside down and was being hung out in the air.

"Let me go!" Snape yelled trying to sound menacing

"I don't think so snivvelous" James was laughing with the rest of his crowd. "Who wants to see snivvelous in his underwear?"

A couple of 7th years whistled mockingly. The 6th year girls giggled and screeched no!

"Sorry, no takers then!" Sirius said giving him a sneer.

Hermione finally exited the classroom, she saw Severus being hung by the ankle and knew immediately what was happening.

"Let him go!" She yelled but no one heard her. She preformed the sonorous charm on her voice and everyone in the hallway could hear her. "LET SEVERUS GO!"

Everyone immediately looked towards her.

"Hermione stay out of it." Said Remus in his rough but kind voice

"Yeah this is marauder business!" Said Sirius with a proud expression on his face.

"Sirius Black if you don't let him down this instant I will NOT go to the ball with you." Hermione said feeling as if she was dealing with Ron.

"What? Hermione the ball is a day away you can't just not go with me!" Sirius said in an exasperated tone.

"Let him down!" She looked at James and was pleading with him " let him down! This is bullying. You're making me sick, how could you be so cruel!"

Sirius remembered they had a crowd "Okay Hermione i'll 'let him down' then" Sirius sent Snape crashing to the ground.

Sirius, James, Peter and their crowd were laughing at Severus. The only ones not laughing were Remus and Hermione.

"No. It's not funny. Not funny at all. You should be ashamed of yourself. Oh and Sirius that date is off, have fun going stag." Hermione said angrily.

"Hey do you need help?" She said tenderly to Severus

"I don't need anyone's help." He said while wiping blood from his mouth.

"I'm going to help anyways." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I don't need your pity." Severus said once they left the crowd

"Good, because That wasn't pity. That was bullying and it was 2 against 1 not very fair odds if you ask me. I just want to be friends." Hermione said kindly

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm a Slytherin and you're friends with the marauders...and Evans." Snape said apprehensively

"Hey just trust me okay? I'm a Dumbledore I'm all for house unity and what not." Hermione said jokingly.

"Im sorry about your date. Now you don't have anyone to go with." Snape said looking at her in a funny way

"No I am going with someone." Hermione said vaguely

"What who? You just dumbed Black." Snape eyes her in a confused way

"Oh yes I know that, but I can't go alone and your taking me!" Hermione said joyfully

"I...am?" Severus looked seriously confused and he thought Hermione was off her rocker

"Yes you are!" Hermione said with a smile "House unity and were going to become friends!"

"Who says I want to be friends with you?" Snape said

"Oh well I guess I just won't go..." Hermione trailed off

"Fine." Snape groaned "I'll go with you."

"Great I'll meet you at the great hall at 8:00." Hermione said with a quick smile.

Snape smiled at Hermione's figure walking away. She sure is something he thought happily.

A/N- No Snape will not like her like that! They will be completely platonic and be like her and Harry. Please review it means the world to me.


	6. The Make Up

**A/N~ I love my readers! Please share this story with your friends it would mean the world to me! Review my friends review J**

**Disclaimer- so I heard from a guy who heard from a guy who heard from a friend who heard from his nephew's uncle that J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and she still does! **:c 

1977

When Hermione entered the common room she knew that she would be in BIG trouble, that theory was proven true because as soon she entered the common room she was face to face to many glowering Gryffindors. Hermione kept her head held high as she took her usual seat with the marauders.

"Hallo" Hermione said nonchalantly

Sirius gritted his teeth "Why are you sitting here?"

"I was under the Impression that we were all friends, are we not?" Hermione asked calmly

"You chose the snakes over us Hermione. The marauders don't affiliate with snake lovers." Sirius said in a cold voice

"That's fine I guess because HERMIONE doesn't affiliate with bullies." She looked at Remus quickly "or people who stand there and let it happen. Goodbye then." Hermione said coldly in the same tone she used to punch Malfoy.

James sat up "Wait! Hermione you don't really have to leave, Sirius is just upset you canceled the date. We can still be friends right?"

"I don't know can we, James? It seems to me that our reputation is more important then doing what's right" she looked him up and down daring him to speak up

He looked at her softly and whispered "Hey this doesn't have to be the end you'll always be my best friend, even if you no longer agree."

"James…." Hermione trailed off.

"I'll make it up to you! You'll see!" James pulled her into a quick hug then walked off and went back to the other marauders

_ He is so much like harry _Hermione thought to her self.

She gracefully walked up into the girl's dormitory to find Lily and Alice sitting on their beds cross-legged waiting for her.

"That was really nice of you Hermione!" Lily said quietly " I was going to do something but me and Sev got in a fight…" Lily trailed off and started getting teary eyed

Hermione already knew of Snape and Lily's story and she figured she could stop her potion master from ever going to the dark side if she got them to be friends again.

"Lily, I think you and Severus should become friends again. He obviously means a lot to you and I know you mean a lot to him!"

"See Lily! Even Hermione agrees with me!" Alice quipped cheerfully

Lily looked up " But if me and him become friends again James won't like me anymore!"

"Sweetie I don't want to seem mean but James doesn't like you anymore…" Hermione said sincerely

"He…. He doesn't?" lily started crying harder then before

"Just forgive Severus, it's your best choice." Alice said kindly

"Okay! I'll forgive him at the ball! I wonder who he's going with." Lily said thoughtfully

Hermione shifted nervously "He's going with me."

"I thought you were going with Black?" Lily asked

"I kind of ditched him after he terrorized Severus… so then I talked to Severus and he agreed to go with me!' Hermione said cheerfully

"Wow! No one ditches Sirius Black! He's like wizard of the year here at Hogwarts! I bet he's going to win witches weekly most charming smile award!" Alice said in a far away tone

"Alice! Remember Frank your long term boyfriend!" Lily said giggling

" I know but just think, that Sirius Black is perfect!" Alice said sounding very much like Lavender Brown

" I disagree." Hermione said happily. In order to change the subject she hit Alice on the head with a pillow and in a matter of minutes a full blown pillow fight broke out in the girls dorm.

Down stairs in the common room Sirius was ranting and raving.

"I can't believe she ditched me like that! She completely blew me off and just because we were 'bullying' that snake! And you!" he swilvled around and stuck his pointer finger out in front of James "What did you say to her?!" he asked angrily

James took a step back "Mate you need to calm down! All I said is that we were still her friends!"

"Oh no we aren't! Marauders aren't friends with snake lovers! You're right she is exactly like Lily! And to think we were going to ask her to join the marauders tomorrow!" Sirius said in blind rage

" We still are right? I like Hermione, she's really nice and helps me with my homework all the time!" Peter said innocently

" No!" Sirius growled

"I think we should, lets take on it Padfoot!" James said who was now just as angry as Sirius was.

"SHE DITCHED ME…. SHE DITCHED US! SHE CHOSE WHO SHE'D RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH AND SHE PICKED THAT WANNABE DEATH EATER SNAPE!" Sirius yelled loud enough for everyone to hear

"All of us but you want her to join, calm down Sirius the only reason she isn't going with you is because she thinks we are all acting like prats. If you want her to dance with you tomorrow I suggest pulling your act together and apologizing to her!" James said in a very final tone, he sounded like a leader someone who could stop army's at the mere sound of his voice. So Sirius sopped ranting, he sat down and agreed to make up with Hermione.

The marauders trekked up the stairs in silence, none of them daring to speak while there was so much tension in the air.

The morning of the ball they had double defense against the dark arts and potions but the rest of the day was free, giving everyone time to get ready for the ball and giving the teachers time to set up the ball.

Hermione walks to defense against the dark arts with Severus until the marauders stop her.

"Hermione I really am sorry." Sirius said while looking down at his shoes

" I'm not the one you need to apologize too." Hermione said with her nose up in the air refusing to like Sirius in the eye.

"Hey Sni— Snape I'm sorry for attacking you yesterday it wont happen again." Sirius was gritting his teeth while apologizing.

"Sure you are, what about you potter nothing to say?" said Severus sneering at James

James looked up at Hermione "I'm sorry Severus."

"Oh so you do have manners after all, lovely." He drawled "Hermione I'll talk to you in class" Snape finally said as he swaggered away

"So do you forgive us now Hermione? James asked eagerly

"Yeah! Are we forgiven Mione?" Sirius said with the lost puppy dog expression back on his face

"I suppose so." Hermione said

"Yes! So for the ball are we still going together?" Sirius asked with a grin

"Sorry I'm going with someone else." She said warily

Sirius looked crestfallen but remained calm "Well I guess that's okay but… I get first dance!" he shouted happily as he picked up Hermione and twirled her in the air.

They all entered Defense against the dark arts as usual all of them sitting next to each other and Severus sitting with his band of future death eaters.

"Okay class over the course of the next few days we will be dueling! We have to get you all prepared for your futures and ready to fight if you meet a death eater one the street." Said professor Weasley. The Slytherins chuckled darkly at the thought of fighting death eaters.

"Now since the ball is tonight we wont start the dueling till tomorrow. But we will assign you to partners now." Said professor Weasley

Everyone around the room were exchanging looks to each other picking out their, partners.

Professor Weasley noticed " No, No none of that! I'm assigning your partners. Oh and as you already know the 6th years will be sharing classes with you this week so you might be paired with someone from the younger years."

"Listen for your names I'm only saying this once!" he called out

Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom

Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape

Evan Rosier and Bertha Jorkins

Wilkes and Narcissa Black

Avery and Rabastan Lestrange

Mulciber and Mary Macdonald

Sirius Black and Regulus Black

Barty Crouch Jr. and Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew and James Potter

Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy

Hermione Dumbledore and Bellatrix Black

**A/N- Yeah I know I added some people who already left Hogwarts, big deal. Please review on this story! A magical fairy once told me the more reviews you get the faster a fan fiction author will update!**


	7. The Ball Part 1

A/N- The ball pt.1! Their is going to be some adventure in this one! Review please :)

Watch out for the next update! 3

Disclaimer: I think we know by now that I'm not J.K Rowling.

Lily was waiting for Hermione after class. She noticed the distressed look on Hermione's face and put her arm around her.

"Are you okay? You look troubled." Lily said softly

"I have to duel... I have to duel Bellatrix." Hermione said in complete shock

"What's so wrong with that? It's not like she can do unforgivables on you." Lily said trying to lighten up the mood

Hermione glanced down at her concealed forearm. The memories of Malfoy Manor blasting back.

"Lily I think..." And then hermione passed out. Luckily Lucius was walking out of class at that moment and caught her.

He looked up at Lily. "Mudblood." He spat "What did you do to her." He said coolly

"Nothing! Why do you even care?" Lily said staring at him suspiciously

"Pure Bloods stand up for Pure Bloods. If we don't filthy scum like you may take over." He swaggered off and left Hermione resting against a wall.

Lily was speechless and just stared at Hermione's frozen figure until she snapped out of it.

"Oh god why does my head hurt so much?" Hermione asked slightly groggily and slurred.

Lily came out of her trance. "Oh you passed out! Do you need the hospital wing?" She asked in a concerned tone

"No, no I had worse." She looked up at Lily's worried face "Trust me I'm fine." Hermione said with a forced smile

Lily looked reluctant but still agreed with her. "Come on Hermione we only have an hour to get ready!"

"Wait why are we rushing then?" Hermione asked nervously

"You are going to knock Sirius Black dead!" Lily said with a wink

"Oh dear." Hermione said as she allowed Lily to drag her to the head girls dormitory.

"So I know it might end up becoming YOUR dormitory, so you can have a little tour while we get ready!" Lily said cheerfully

They passed Remus, James and Sirius when walking through the heads common rooms. But for some peculiar reason Peter wasn't their, and that worried Hermione.

They walked through in silence and quickly entered Lily's room.

"Okay, Hermione I don't think you know how to put on makeup since I've never seen you wear any before. "

"Wait! Lily I know where your going with this and we don't have to do my makeup it's fine! I swear!" Hermione's eyes widened as Lily look out her wand.

"Muffliato!" Lily said looking remorseful. "Sorry Hermione I promise ill take it off of you after I'm done your makeup...and hair."

Hermione was glaring daggers at Lily, but on the inside she found it quite funny.

Lily did Hermione's makeup simple. Black eyeliner, gold eyeshadow and some light blusher. Hermione's hair on the other hand was very glam. It was in a braided bun with a few bouncy curls loose from it. And their was maroon ribbon wrapped around the braided bun. Making her look majestic like a Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione was about to chew lily out but then she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Lily...it's... it's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed joyously she wrapped Lily in a quick hug.

Hermione ran into the bathroom and gently slipped on her dress.

When she came out Lily's hair and makeup was already done.

"Lily you look fantastic!" Hermione said kindly.

Lily's hair was down as usual except she had a braid going around her head. Her makeup was very drastic. It was a deep midnight blue and her eyeliner was bright silver. On anyone else it would have looked tacky but with Lily it looked perfect.

Lily quickly ran into the bathroom and changed into her knee length silver dress that had a deep blue outline.

The girls walked out to the great staircase. Lily standing with Hermione who was waiting for her date.

Severus was standing there waiting for hermione and his hair...wasn't greasy! It was nice and dry looking.

Severus looked dumbstruck "Hermione, Lily you look fantastic!" Severus said with a sincere smile

"You don't look to bad yourself Sev." Lily said kindly

"You do clean up well!" Hermione said cheerfully

The trio walked into the great hall all arm in arm laughing and really feeling calm in the midst of all of this war.

Lots of heads turned when Hermione walked in. James and Sirius looked furious and very very jealous.

Severus and Lily started to dance so Hermione walked over to James and Sirius who were both sulking.

"Hi guys!" Hermione said happily

"Hello Hermione." They both said sullenly

"Oh...Kay." She grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him off the chair. "Come on Siri you get the first dance remember?"

His smile brightened instantly " Of course Milday." He said jokingly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor.

He spun her around a couple of times, and they were joking around and acting friendly,until a slow muggle song came on.

Hermione snuggled up to Sirius once the song came on.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

"Hermione I need to tell you something." Sirius said nervously

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

"Yes?" Hermione asked calmly

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_

"I really like you and er I was wondering if you wanted to be my girl." Sirius said kindly "it's okay if you don't though." He added quickly

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_

"Oh my god Sirius I uhm well..." Hermione was trying to find an excuse to say no, but was saved by a frantic Severus Snape.

"I'll be back Sirius!" Hermione called out her face obviously relieved.

Snape took her to the corner of the great hall.

"Hermione!" He said out of breath

"Yes, what is it Severus?" She said worriedly

"Lucius, Avery,Mulciber, Bellatrix they...they want me to get my dark mark tonight!" Severus said looking a lot like harry during his first time at platform 9/3, lost, afraid, and a little energetic.

"It's okay Severus just stick with me they won't take you!" Hermione said bravely

"That's the thing...they want to take you too!"

A/N- Ooh another cliffie! I know I'm evil :) I am in need of a beta if you are interested please pm me! The song is when I was your man by:Bruno mars! I don't own that either! c:


	8. Childish Things The Ball Part 2

A/N- Review please! Will Hermione and James finally get together? The world may never know.

Disclaimer- oh yadda yadda legal stuff!

1977

Hermione was worried at first but then she realized it was just like when they were hunting Hogwarts. Sometimes childishness is the best solution. She latched on to Severus's arm casually not drawing any attention.

"So, this is what were going to do." Hermione whispered her plan down into Severus's ear.

"So were just going to ignore all of it?" Severus said looking awed

"Pretty much." Hermione said cheerfully

"Brilliant!" He said. "Let's go round up the marauders then!" He spoke less cheerfully then before but he was glad to know he had a friend to rely on now.

Hermione grabbed Lily and Remus and whispered "Go outside of the great hall. I'll explain the rest later."

Meanwhile Severus approached Sirius and James sullen figures. "Come on chaps. Hermione wants you outside the great hall!" He spoke in a very bouncy unsnape way.

The boys didn't say anything they just stared at Snape wide eyed.

Hermione grabbed Alice and Frank and walked them to the outside of the great hall.

"Sirius go find Peter!" Hermione said with in a very happy but bossy voice

"Who died and made you the boss." Sirius mumbled underneath his breath

"James, go into the kitchens and get food...lots of it." He bounded off cheerfully.

"Come on the rest of you!" Hermione said cheerfully "Follow me!"

"Hermione you know if your caught we could all be in big trouble!" Snape said who was walking next to her

"Severus dear, it's time for you to learn that no matter how studious and nerdy I may seem to be, I'm a compulsive rule breaker at heart." Hermione said grinning at the thought of Fred and George and what their reactions would be to that statement.

Snape looked impressed "When I become a teacher here, I hope I never get your child!" He said laughing.

The group made it to the 7th floor, in front of the troll trying to teach ballet. Hermione walked back and forth the wall 3 times and a door opened up. The lights were all sonic and their was a light show going on. The tables were already set and the party was ready for them!

"Wait! Guys, this isn't right. Hagrid is never invited to these party's." Hermione said looking upset.

Remus ran out the door saying "Right on it!"

James came back a moment after Remus left with the food.

He dropped a pumpkin pastry. "Hermione are you..." He trailed off in awe.

"No WE are! Now come on and let's set this up." Hermione Said with an over enthusiastic grin.

They set up the party and pretty soon Hagrid and Remus showed up, minutes later Peter and Sirius trailed in.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked nervously knowing about Peters fate.

"Some snakes were bothering him! No big deal." Sirius said nonchalantly

"Wait is this a party?" Peter said in childish awe

"Yeah it is!" Hermione said cheerfully.

The room of requirement new what they wanted immediately and it started playing loud fun party music.

They were all dancing around together, acting like little kids and making friendships with people they wouldn't have been friends with before. They all knew this was a one night treaty though, in the end Frank was still a hufflepuff. Severus was still a Slytherin and the rest of the group were Gryffindors.

Hermione was dancing with Severus,Alice and Frank and on the other side of the room of requirement James was with Lily, Remus, Peter. Sirius was off getting more food.

James was staring at Hermione from across the Room.

Lily noticed. "Go to her." She said with a sad expression

James snapped out of his trance and turned to Lily "What do you mean?" He said feigning confusion

"Hermione. You love her now." Lily said with a sniffle

"Lily I er I don't know why you would think that." He said awkwardly

"James Potter if you don't tell her how you feel I will!" She said in her usual bossy tone

James looked up at Remus for help. "I'm with Lily on this one mate."

"Fine! But when Sirius finds out I'm sending him to you two." He said with an anxious glare.

He walked up to hermione rocking on the balls of his feet. The music immediately changed to a slow song.

"Can I have this dance?" He said with his usual cocky demeanor.

"Sure." Hermione said happily

( This Time I Swear I Mean It. Mayday Parade.)

Hermione got close to James and whispered "James I know this is wrong and I know you're Sirius's best mate but I like you...a lot" she looked calm"The death eaters want to take me and I figured if I don't make it out of this war at least you'll know."

_Oh Florida, please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine_

_Look how she's so serene_

_You've gotta help me out_

_And count the stars to form in lines_

_And find the words we'll sing in time_

_I want to keep her dreaming_

_It's my one wish, I won't forget this_

_I'm outdated, overrated_

_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope_ _to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

James didn't know what to say he was overjoyed but speechless. "Hermione." Was all he said, he pulled her chin up softly and kissed her sweetly.

_If luck is on my side tonight_

_My clumsy tongue will make it right_

_And wrists that touch_

_It isn't much, but it's enough_

_To form imaginary lines_

_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_

_The hours change so fast_

_Oh God, please make this last_

_'Cause I'm outdated, overrated_

_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

_Could get it right_

_You could crush me_

_Please don't crush me_

_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure_

_And I won't let you down_

_I swear this time I mean it_

_And I'll sing a melody_

_And hope to God she's listening_

_Sleeping softly while I sing_

_And I'll be your memories_

_Your lullaby for all the times_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

They continued to cuddle long after the song was over.

"Hermione?" James said anxiously

"Yes?" Hermione said

"Will you be my girl?" James said looking down at his feet

"Yes!" Hermione said joyously

Sirius walked in when they started kissing and watched as he asked her out. He didn't want to ruin it, he just let James win because no matter what they'd always be best friends.

That night everyone in that room felt free. Frank Proposed to Alice and she said yes. Severus finally told Lily his feelings for her and she told him they were mutual. Even Remus didn't feel the burden of being a werewolf. Peter finally felt accepted by his friends. And Sirius was just in bliss, but sadly life isn't a fairy tale and this wasn't going to last long.

A/N- Yes, Yes! Finally a night of bliss! But don't forget Severus has to go back to the Slytherin dormitories! I gave you all a happy and free chapter because the ones following aren't going to be all that cheerful. LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE AND REVIEW! 3


	9. The Wizard Duel

A/N- We get a duel today! Also we get to go back to the future and see what Harry's up too. 3 Review please! Reviews make me update like lightning!

Disclaimer- If you don't know that I'm not J.K by now were gunna have some problems :P

1977

The next day Severus wasn't there during breakfast.

"Hermione do you know where he could be?" Asked Lily nervously

"I don't know! You don't think the Slytherins took him to Voldemort do you?" Hermione asked solemnly

"I don't know!" Lily said tearing up

"Hey, calm down okay! Lets go get the boys to help us look for him!" Hermione said looking completely in control.

"James!" Hermione called

"Yeah? Waddya want?" He said groggily, walking over to her

"Severus is missing!" She said

"You don't think..." James said, now fully awake

"I don't know!" She said looking very upset. Hermione started crying.

James put his arm around her and kissed her forehead "Calm down, love. Lets go talk to Dumbledore."

"You're right! Come on Lily." Hermione said softly.

They walked up to the heads table, just to see Severus walking in with visible black eyes and bruises all over him. He saw where they were headed and frantically shook his head no.

They walked down sadly. "We have to do something about this!" Lily exclaimed

"You're right!" James said enthusiastically

"Voldemort is going down!" Hermione said coolly

1997

"What do you mean you are having new memories?" Harry asked Remus

"Well things are different now, I can remember someone new. A niece of dumbledores, she created the order of the Phoenix you see. I don't know my memories are just very jumbled and wait!" Remus's eyes widened in shock as he crumpled from the earth shattering pain

"Hermione!" He croaked

"What about hermione?" Harry asked eagerly

"She's she's replacing Lily!" Remus said as he passed out once again.

Little did they know Harry's eyes were turning a familiar chocolate brown as they spoke.

"Time is being rewritten." A voice whispered

1977

"We need to rally people! Next hogsmeade weekend! We'll start the order of the Phoenix." Hermione exclaimed

"Yes!" Sirius pounded his fist on the table. "But first we have class!" He said jokingly

They walked to class together, Hermione running up to Severus as soon as he got close enough. She engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Hermione you're suffocating me!" He said loudly

"Oh sorry!" She said and jumped back

"It's okay." He drawled

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked anxiously

"The dark lord wasn't happy. He didn't give me the dark mark yet though. He said I needed to earn it, then he tried out most of his 'special' spells on me." He said wincing at the thought of Voldemort's spells

"Merlin! Are you okay Severus? Do you need the hospital wing?" She asked worriedly

"What could I say to her? Oh I'm sooo sorry Madame Pomfrey I was busy being beaten up by Voldemort, no big deal!" He said angrily

"Calm down Severus! You aren't dueling today!" Hermione said

"What? You can't just make me not duel!" He said still upset

"Too bad you're not. Say you got hurt inventing potions or whatever." She said in a very final tone.

Mr. Weasley came out from behind his desk. "Okay so it is duel day!" He exclaimed happily

"First up Alice and Frank!" He said smiling at the pair

Alice and Frank went up to the platform.

"Don't go easy on me!" She said

"I won't!" He called out nervously

"1,2,3! Go!" Mr. Weasley called

"Expelliarmus!" Alice called before Frank could do anything...or so she thought.

"That was wonderful Alice!" He said winking back at his friend Amos Diggory who was last minute placed with Remus.

"Mundungus Fletcher and Severus Snape!" He called

They both walked up to the stands,Snape ignoring Hermione's deadly glare.

"1,2,3! Go!" The teacher called out

"Levicorpus!" Snape called out and immediately Mundungus was hung up in the air, to make matters worse he tried to apperate and had to be sent to the hospital wing immediately for splinching.

"Evan Rosier and Bertha Jorkins!" He called out

They walked out onto the platform calmly.

"1,2,3! Go!" He called

Evan was one step ahead and playing dirty. "Protego!" He called and magic proof barrier was surrounding him. "Incendio!" He called and the area surrounding Berthas feet were surrounded in fire.

"Expelliarmus" he called out, and he won the duel.

"Augamente!" Mr. Weasly called out and then Bertha ran to her friends teary eyed

The next few duels went by quickly. Narcissa won to Wilkes,

Rabastan won to Avery,

And Mulicber won to Mary.

"Next!" He called out "Sirius and Regulus.

"Brother." Regulus spat

"I am not your brother." Sirius seethed

"1,2,3! Go!" The teacher called out but Sirius could barely hear him for his temper just broke.

Sirius pointed his wand at regulus's face "Engorgio!"

"Protego!"

"Reducio!" Sirius called angrily that one hit Regulus right in his stomach. His legs and head just got much bigger then his torso. Sirius won and Regulus was sent to the hospital wing.

Barty beat Peter with the Bat Boegy Hex very quickly, the duel lasted 30 Secounds.

"Lucius and James." He said happily

Lucius walked up on the platform like he already had won.

"1,2,3! Go!"

"Serpensortia!" Lucius called out looking smug

James didn't understand the spell and started freaking out when the snake appeared "Protego!" He called but the snake kept advancing.

Hermione knew she had to do something so she took a chip out of Harry's book and started using Parlsetounge memorizing the things she heard harry say before.

Hermione stood up. "Haskara hsss pssaahh" she told the snake to back down in Parlsetounge and it did. The class was staring at hermione, James included.

Mr. Weasley quickly changed their attention though. "Mr. Malfoy! You are not to use that spell in school! 1 weeks detention and I'm taking 30 points from Slytherin!" He softened a bit as he said "10 points to gryffindor to er doing whatever you did." He said making crazy hand motions at Hermione

"Hermione and Bellatrix." He called up quietly

"Oh, what do we have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? What fun!" Bellatrix in her mocking voice.

"No!" Hermione growled

"Awww did I make you upset?" Bellatrix said in her aggravating baby voice. She dropped her voice down to a whisper "Our master is sooo interested in you."

"Shut up you BLOODY DEATH EATER WANNABE!" Hermione shouted

"Wannabe?" Bellatrix laughed

"1!" Hermione growled

"2." Bellatrix cackled

"3!" Hermione shouted

"GO!" Mr. Weasley called

"Kick her arse!" Sirius yelled

"Avis!" Bellatrix yelled! The birds started attacking Hermione as she laughed

Hermione dived away and yelled "Finite Incantatum"

Bellatrix continued laughing "Is that the best you got?"

"Not even close!" Hermione yelled and said "Fillependo! Immobulous! Furnuculus!" Hermione whipped out the spells in secounds.

Bellatrix was on the floor bound and had boils growing on her, but she wasn't giving up yet, she used wand less magic and tried to force imperio over Hermione.

But Hermione spent years training her mind and body she rejected the Imperio and Sent out "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Bellatrix started convulsing and bleeding terribly.

A/N- ooh a twist! Review please :)


	10. The Fight

A/N- hallo :) here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Review you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Freaking Potter!

1977

"Bella!" Rabastan shrieked "What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He yelled, pleading with Hermione to help her

All around the room people were frantic, except for a certain Lucius Malfoy he calmly left the room saying something briefly about the owlry.

"Give her a blood replenishing potion and close up the wounds!" Severus said coldly, looking at hermione with interest

"Yes!" Mr. Weasley fumbled with his words. But managed to preform the spells.

Bellatrix wounds were healing quickly and the color was returning to her face. Rabastan lay sobbing next to her.

"Take her up to the hospital wing." He said kindly to Rabastan. "You." He said his words full of conviction " to the headmasters office. Immediately."

Hermione's head hung down as she waked out of the classroom. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye but she heard everyone whispering about her.

"Death eater!"

"Did you see that spell? That was DARK magic!"

"Poor Bellatrix."

"See, I told you! All Dumbledores are muggle hating Voldemort lovers! "

Hermione trudged up the stairs thinking about what she had to say to her 'uncle'.

When she made it up to the gargoyles she was deathly silent. She figured the password would still be a sweet so she said the most logical thing.

"Lemon Drops." Hermione said calmly as the gargoyles split apart.

" - Dumbledore. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said calmly but in a far away tone

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione sobbed as she sat down

"Calm down, Hermione and tell me what happened." Dumbledore said solemnly

"We were dueling and I had beat Bellatrix, but then she tried to imperio me using wand less magic. So I cast septumsempra on her." Hermione said in a very official tone. "She's a death eater, sir. I know what she's capable of and I wasn't going to let her beat me again." She added as an after thought.

"Do you know for sure that she is a death eater? Does she have her mark yet?" Dumbledore inquired

"I cannot be certain but she was requiting the students to get their dark marks." Hermione said looking up at him

"Well." Dumbledore looked sad "We must inform the ministry of this. She preformed an unforgivable and is making students take the dark mark."

"I am sure this will help the..." Hermione's voice lowered "future greatly."

"I hope so miss. Granger." Dumbledore said upset with the fact that his own students were joining Voldemort.

"Now, about you being a Parsletounge..."

"This is going to be a LONG story." Hermione said who was already divulging Dumbledore with the tales of The Golden Trio.

Once she finished Dumbledores eyes were wide with childish wonder.

"You can't be serious!" Dumbledore exclaimed brightly

"Of course not...I'm Hermione." Hermione said cheerfully. Hermione only told Dumbledore what was nessacary and skipped all of the death and gore, that would come up soon enough.

"That's fantastic!" Dumbledore said brightly

"Yes, yes. But now down to business. Am I to be expelled?" Hermione asked quizzically

"No. If what you told me is true. I think you may be getting an Order Of Merlin first class I think." Dumbledore said brightly "not as life changing as a chocolate frog card I fear..."

Hermione let out a light chuckle. "I like this version of you better."

"I'd like to hope that I don't change much." Dumbledore said inquiringly

"Remember Dumbledore EVERY life counts, their is no greater good when it comes to life or death." Hermione said omnisciently

She exited the room and went to find James.

She passed the hospital wing awkwardly. Unfortunately for her Rabastan saw her

"Oi!" He called out to her

"Um hello?" Hermione said uncertainty

"Why did you attack my Bella?" He said fiercely

"We were dueling." Hermione said simply

"Don't let it happen again or their will be dire consequences..." He said trailing off bitterly

"Oh." Hermione said plainly already turning around to walk away until he said

"Just remember us Purebloods have to stick together. We're in tough times with Voldemort on the rise, pretty soon you'll need us if you want to admit to it or not." He said omnisciently

Hermione walked back into the commons room deep in thought, that is until she was bombarded with questions and congratulations.

"Wow. No ones ever beat Bellatrix before!"

"Will you sign my robes?"

"That was AWESOME!"

Some adoring first years said in obvious awe

Hermione was uncomfortable with the spotlight on her so she walked over to James and the other marauders.

James took her into a hug with open arms sending that she was upset.

"What the bloody hell was that Hermione?!" Sirius said angrily "That was DARK and you're a parslemouth!" He said in obvious fury

"She attacked me she was going to imp-" Hermione stuttered afraid of Sirius's new found rage

"Do you even know what could happen? You could be expelled for this!" He snapped at her

"Shut up, Sirius!" Remus said surprisingly "let her speak." He snapped surprising everyone around him

"She tried to Imperio me! That's an unforgivable." Hermione said cooly "I've talked to my uncle and he said Im not getting expelled but Bellatrix might."

"Oh." Sirius said looking down at his shoes

"See there was nothing to worry about in the first place." Remus said softly giving Hermione encouraging looks

"Except...except she's a parslemouth." James said to everyone's surprise

"What's that supposed to mean." Hermione said menacingly

"All Parslemouths are EVIL." He said looking at her in disdain. "Who even are you?" He said with narrowed eyes

"I'm your soon to be EX girlfriend!" Hermione shouted at him and strutted out of the common room and into her dormitory where she broke down and cried.

"You really screwed up, mate." Remus said glaring at James

"What? She's the one preforming dark magic!" James said still in shock

"But she's a marauder now, and marauders STICK TOGETHER. Why did you have to send her away." He said looking at James and Sirius.

"You're right, Remus." Sirius said letting him win just this once

"But...but." James said at a loss for words at Remus's new found power

"Apologize to her or lose TWO members of the marauders." He growled

"Okay!" James yelled reluctantly

Lily walked over to them after hearing their shouting match "Do you even care about her?"

James narrowed his eyes at her "Of course I do!"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it since she's in our dorm bawling her eyes out." Lily said simply

"What?!" James said jumping out of his seat.

"Go to her." Remus and Sirius said in sync with Peter nodding his head in agreement

"And how do you expect to get into the girls dormitorys?" Lily asked with her arms crossed

James gave her a cheeky smile as he whispered the spell and strutted up the girls dormitory stairs.

"What?" Lily sputtered

"Marauder secret." Sirius said cheerfully

James knocked at Hermione's door.

"Go away." She sniffed "Lily I'm not in the mood right now." She said the devastation evident in her voice

"It's me." He said in his deep kind voice

He heard Hermione sob louder and the door unlocked

"Hey Hermione it's going to be alright." James said looking at her with care filled eyes

"No it's not! Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy... Even...even you!" She said remorsefully

"No I don't! Not anymore. I trust you Mione." James said softly, so softly he didn't think she could hear him

"Do you mean it?" Hermione looked up to him with hope filled eyes

"Always." He said kindly and pulled her in for another kiss, somehow he knew their love was infallible

They walked down the stairs hand in hand until hermione realized something

"How did you get into the girls dormitorys?" Hermione said quizzically

"Marauders secret." He said with a grin

"I am a marauder." Hermione said slyly

"Oh er you don't need to know!" He said in defiance

"See I told you!" Lily said "Give it up." She said with her hand out to Sirius who put 5 galleons into her hands.

A/N- I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I had midterms and was basically studying from day break to midnight xD


	11. Who's Hermione Granger?

A/N- RAWR I'm back baby ;) Some marauder fun a blast to the future and Clawstripes! Read on and review please!

Disclaimer- So me and my good friend J.K Rowling got in a conversation and I asked her if I owned Harry Potter and she said "Of course not I own Harry Potter!" You heard it here first *sniff* I don't own Harry Potter

1997

Things were changing and Harry could feel it the world was not as it was before. He feared something was happening, and he figured it had something to do with hermione. Even the marauders map was changing the names were different. Instead of mesrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs it was mesrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and ClawStripes.

"What in the world is ClawStripes?!" Harry said in a confused tone until he had an idea.

"Open." He said pointing his wand at the map

"This is Harry James Potter and I need some answers."

"Prongs is quite interested in how you found out map, Potter?"

"I'm your son." Harry wrote in magic letters

"Yes! Me and Hermione get married! Did you hear that pads? DID YOU HEAR HIM?" Prongs wrote

"Padfoot bids you well and must ask i'm best man right?!" Padfoot wrote

"Wait...Hermione?" Harry wrote really confused now

"Yes she's my girlfriend, isn't she still?" Prongs wrote hurriedly

"Hallo Harry, I am Moony, and i'm sure she is James" Moony wrote sensibly as usual

"No, I'm Lily Evans kid." Harry wrote

"Clawstripes at your service. James, what did you do?!" Clawstripes wrote

"I swear I didn't do anything Hermione! At least I don't know if I did anything I can't see the future." Prongs wrote hurriedly

"Wait this isn't you guys talking?" Harry asked quizzically

"Moony explain!" Padfoot wrote

"It's like the sorting hat, our memories are in here. We can talk to you but our actual human form doesn't know of this interaction." Moony wrote*

"Yeah... I have no idea what that means." Harry wrote

"Oh, Harry just like old times." Clawstripes wrote

"You know him?" Padfoot and Prongs wrote

"In another time maybe." Claw stripes wrote

"I don't understand! Oh and Hi I'm Wormtail!" Wormtail wrote a tad late

"Wait. Are you and Clawstripes together?" Harry wrote to Prongs

"Yes sir we are why do you ask?" Prongs wrote

"I love her." Harry said aloud throwing the map away from him.

1977

"You know Hermione I love you." James said

"Ugh get a room the two of you." Sirius groaned playfully

"I love you too!" Hermione said cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sirius said. "Anyways Hermione needs a marauder name."

"She needs an animgus form first!" James said

"Actually I've been practicing it and I finally got it!" Hermione said happily

"You do? What is it?" James said eagerly

"Yes do tell." Sirius said cheekily

Hermione transformed into a gentle tigress in front of them, Just as Peter and Remus walked in.

"Claw, Stripes, Teeth! AHHH!" Peter yelled while Remus laughed but backed away

"Clawstripes. Hmm... I like it!" Sirius said joyously

Hermione transformed back into a human.

"That explains it." Remus said happily

"And now with that we need to add her to the map." Sirius said

"But first... We have to steal it back!" James yelled in sync with Sirius

"Okay that is officially very creepy." Hermione said playfully to no one in particular

The marauders stayed up planning ways to steal back the map from Filch.

At last Peter came up with the perfect plan.

"I got it!" Peter yelled

"You do?" They said in disbelief

"Yes!" Peter said upset that no one thought he was capable with thinking up a good plan

"We didn't mean it like that we were just saying you aren't really the 'plan guy' you know?" Remus said kindly

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So this is my plan..." And he started with his plan which was surprisingly detailed and well thought out

"Brilliant." James said

"Fantastic!" Hermione said kindly

"Amazing." Remus said encouragingly

The group turned to look at Sirius who has yet to say anything "why are we standing here complimenting the man?"

Hermione gasped in shock

Sirius finished "we already knew he was brilliant he's a marauder isn't he?" Sirius said as he put his arm around Peters shoulder in a brotherly fashion

"Let's do this!" Peter yelled excitedly

The gang split up all going to their stations. Peter was the one to go into Filch's office Because his Animagus was the smallest and least noticeable.

Hermione and James were the distraction they were going to lead filch away from his office using the invisibility cloak and by pretending to be peeves.

Sirius and Remus were the lookout, ready to go to great lengths from letting Filch stop them before they got the map.

Hermione and James walked past Filch's office creating a ruckus and breaking things. James in his most Peeves like laugh placed a sonorous charm so Filch would wake up and hear them.

He ran out of him office a moment later. "PEEVES I WILL GET YOU!" He bellowed and started running after 'Peeves' Hermione and James kept making loud noises and dropping glass vases Running as fast as they could underneath the cloak.

Peter scurried into Filch's office and opened up all the drawers dumping each of them out until he found the map. He placed a shrinking charm on it and placed it into his mouth (not swallowing of course) and turned back into a rat. He ran up to the stair case with Remus and Sirius and changed out of his form with the map in tow.

Hermione and James kept running until they found themselves at a dead end.

"I've got you now Peeves come out." Filch said menacingly

Hemrione and James thought themselves to be goners until the real Peeves showed up and chased Filch back to his office. Hermione could have sworn he winked at them before doing so.

They all walked back to the common room. Hermione and James doing so hand in hand.

They had succeeded.

As Hermione and James entered the common room they were met with a troubling question.

"Who's Hermione Granger?"

A/N- see a cliffie! I'm back to normal I swear! Haha :D I hate to do this but if I get 37-40 reviews I will update with two more chapters...today. Kay see ya!

*They don't know what the map says for them. If they were to say something that's what they WOUKD say but they didn't really have a conversation with Harry kind of like they didn't really have a conversation with Snape.


	12. The Furry Encounter

A/N- Thank you for the kind reviews! I love you guys so much :) this chapter is basically just an extension for Hermione's 'background' and the full moon meeting :) Review please!

Disclaimer- I'm just a kid and life is a- sorry that's copyrighted too! I don't own Harry Potter or simple plan ;)

1977

Everyone was looking at Hermione, she was contemplating telling them the truth but she knew it was too soon.

"As I told you, I fought Voldemort on the way here. My parents died and I was left an orphan Dumbledore adopted me." Hermione said simply

"So you aren't a pure blood?" Peter quipped

"No I am, the Grangers are just a very old and very secret line of Wizards and Witches." Hermione said confidently

They were wary but they all trusted Hermione so they believed her story.

"So anyway then, we have succeeded with getting our map back!" Sirius said cheerfully

Hermione wondered if the marauders really trusted her know since they've never told her about Moonys condition. "So I have a question." Hermione said clearly

"Yes?" James asked with a raised eyebrow

"Why is Remus called Moony, I've never seen his Animagus form." Hermione said holding her breath

"Um, can you wait a secound Mione?" Sirius said looking back at a very pale Remus

"Sure!" Hermione said brightly

"Okay good." Remus said warily.

They all started whispering.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Peter asked

"I say we should! Hermione's very trust worthy." James said proudly

"You're only saying that because she's your bird." Sirius said dismissing him

"Well what do you think Moony?" James asked looking at him for help

"Not yet... We don't know her that well and she's capable of dark magic." Remus said quickly glancing at James who was turning red

"So what?" He said standing up for Hermione

"Just not yet James." Remus said in a very final tone

"Fine." He huffed

They turned back around to Hermione and James spoke albeit bitterly.

"Remus doesn't have enough raw magical power to have an Animagus form." He shot a look at Remus "but his aunt is allergic to the suns reflection and it intensifies on full moons so he's always gone those nights."

Remus flashed James a look but he didn't say anything because he felt bad about not telling Hermione, who didn't seem to believe their story at all she dejectedly looked down at her hands.

James put his arm around her reassuringly.

"Okay then... You do know its a full moon tonight?" Hermione said somberly

Remus gulped "Uh yeah. So I heard you and Lily are retaking your owls tomorrow."

Hermione smiled brightly "Yeah we are! I'm really excited about it and I think I may have a chance of becoming head girl!"

James nodded "Of course you are! No ones smarter then you Mione."

"Well Dumbledore for one..." Hermione said playfully

"Hey Hermione when you're 150 I bet you'll be just as smart as he is, and better looking too." He said cheekily

"Oh thanks James that means the world to me." Hermione said

"Holdup mate are you saying I'm not better looking then Dumbledore?" Sirius said with puppy dog eyes

"Well I hate to break it to you Pads but you're hideous. Even moaning myrtle wouldn't go out with you." James said cheerfully

"I challenge you to a duel potter!" Sirius said happily

"You're on!" He cried

They both stood up and conjured fake swords.

"A battle to the death my good sir." Sirius said jokingly

James turned to Hermione "A token from the fair maiden?" He said happily

"Oh dear me how did I ever forget." Hermione mock cried, and handed him her transfiguration essay.

He folded it and put it in his pocket. "Aye! I shall destroy you now!" James said

"Wait Remus throw me a token!" He yelled

"What I'm not a fair maiden!" Remus spluttered but still threw him a Knut

Sirius put it in his pocket and winked at James "You shall never destroy me now!"

They took their fake swords and ran around the room, thrashing and jumping over tables. Sirius threw his 'sword' at James which barely missed him. James picked up Sirius's sword and advanced towards him.

"You're finished!" He yelled palyfully as he took the 'swords' and beheaded Sirius.

Sirius fake died in a long dramatic way ending with "So many regrets, I'm dead!" And collapsed to the floor

Hermione cheered and so did the rest of them.

James pulled Sirius up off the ground, laughing.

James knelt down and gave Hermione her essay back. Sirius threw Remus his Knut.

The gang added Hermione's new marauder name to the map and were all happy with the new extension especially James who was beaming with pride, absolutely loving the fact that Hermione was his.

Hermione and them separated paths with the marauders sneaking outside underneath the invisibility cloak... It was a full moon.

The gang (without Hermione) snuck out of the castle and let Remus have a head start in the whomping willow.

"I feel bad." Sirius said

"Why?" James asked quizzically

"Hermione." Sirius said simply

"Oh. Yeah about her... Do you see us ever getting married... Having a kid maybe?" James asked bashfully

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Sirius said slack jawed

"Nothing it's just she's diffrent." James said indifferently

"Isn't that what you said about Lily." Sirius said one eyebrow raised

"But I mean it this time! I love her!" James said passion blazing in his eyes

"I'm sure... Now come on mate we need to get to Remus before he does anything stupid." Sirius said insightfully

Hermione was sick and tired of not being trusted. She always felt second best and this time she was 5th best. She was fuming and decided to take a walk outside.

She walked around and decided to sit by her, Ron, and Harry's tree by the lake. She was sitting their and thinking about life and the consequences of what she's doing to the future until she heard a low howl.

Hermione started panicking knowing that Remus couldn't control himself during the full moon. Hermione took off running, but to her dismay she tripped and landed face to face with a werewolf.

The werewolf let out a low throaty growl, warning her to back up. Hermione skittered back a few inches. The werewolf looked her over for a few seconds and deemed her worthy prey. He was about to take a lunge forward until she started talking.

"Remus! Don't do this Remus!" Hermione yelled

The werewolf crooked his head to the side "who was Remus" he thought to himself.

Hermione tried to edge closer to her wand so she could transform, but the werewolf seemed to know of her intentions and he kicked her wand away.

Hermione looked up at him in wide eyes fear and continued to yell.

"REMUS, YOU ARE A MAN! DONT DO THIS! STAND DOWN!" Hermione's voice was getting hoarse "HELP! PADFOOT, PRONGS HELP!" She screamed "REMUS,NO!" Hermione yelled with immense power.

It was then she saw a bounding black dog and a stag.

A/N- look out for the next update ;) I am watching the Super Bowl as we speak! #ravensnation. OMG so I didn't post this since I was at a party but WE WON! Sorry I'm a proud citizen of Baltimore ;)


	13. The Hospital Wing

A/N- Hey there fellow potterheads :) it's been awhile but I am here with a new update (and more to come) Review please!  
~Enjoy~

Disclaimer- Go look at the Harry Potter series, who's name is on the label? J.K Rowling? Well I guess she wrote it then!

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Once she opened her eyes she noticed Remus staring at her in worry sitting cross legged on the bed next to her.

Once he noticed she regained consciousness he ran up to her. " I am so sorry Hermione!" He exclaimed looking ashamed of himself

"It's okay!" Hermione said trying to get up and wincing but trying to smile anyways

Remus looked crestfallen "It's all my fault, I should have just told you and not of risked you getting hurt!" He said a tear trickling out of his left eye

"No seriously it's fine Remus! It's not like you bit me!" Hermione said warily

"You had so much hope in me! I could hear it in your voice. You kept calling me Remus, you said I was a man, you didn't call me a monster." He said trailing off

"Listen to me Remus." Hermione said staring at him straight in the eye "YOU are not a monster! I don't care about your...furry little problem! You're my friend and that is what matters most." Hermione said with her own eyes shining

"But..." Remus said

"No buts. You didn't leave me when everyone thought I was doing dark magic and was evil." Hermione smiled at him

"Thank you Hermione, this means the world to me!" Remus said gratefully and gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome Remus!" Hermione said jovially

"One question..." Remus said his smile disappearing

Hermione braced herself for the question she knew he would ask "How did you know it was me?" Remus asked eyeing her warily

"You're always gone on full moons. You're tired after the full moon and I saw you walk out the door instead of going to the common room." Hermione said sensibly

"Am I that obvious?" Remus asked worriedly

"Nah, I'm just good at noticing the details." Hermione said smartly

"Wow! You figured it out before James or Sirius did!" Remus said in shock

"About James..." Hermione asked

"Yes?" Remus said with a playful smirk

"Do you see me and him progressing? I don't know getting married or whatever?" Hermione said her face turning Weasley red.

"As far as I can see you've tamed the beast. I think if he wasn't meant to be with you he was meant to be with Lily but I don't think her or Snape would agree with that one bit." Remus said in a strange tone

"Do you think he... Do you think he really loves me?" Hermione asked eagerly

"James is many things Hermione but he's not a liar. I know he loves you." Remus said sincerely

Hermione noticed Remus looking glum "Don't worry Remus I know for a fact that you'll find love, you just have I give it a chance first."

"Who would ever want a monster like me?" He asked dejectedly

"Lots of people! And you aren't a monster!" Hermione said defiantly

"Name one." Remus said in a challenging tone

"Nymphadora Tonks." Hermione said slyly

"What! She's only a first year!" Remus yelled

"Trust me I know she likes you! I've seen her make... Moony eyes at you this past year." Hermione giggled at her own little pun

Remus was about to argue but that moment James ran in.

"Hermione! You're alright! Thank Merlin!" James said engulfing her in a bear hug

"I've had worse." Hermione said shrugging

"Well I'm never letting you get hurt again." James said with his chest puffed out like an old school prince

"My hero." Hermione muttered sarcastically.

James was staring at Hermione, not doing anything else just staring at her intensely. "Do you mean that?" He asked

"Mean what?" Hermione asked confused

"That I'm your hero." James said plainly but obviously anticipating something

"Um...yeah, I guess so!" Hermione said smiling at him softly

James lit up like a toddler during Christmas. Hermione was making him soft.

"I love you." He said sincerely

"I love you too!" Hermione said looking straight threw his eyes and his macho facade

"Soooo..." Remus said breaking them out of their trance

"Oh, yeah hi Remus." James said unfazed

Remus rolled his eyes "Hi Jamsie poo." He crooned making Hermione giggle with glee

"What!? Don't call me that!" James yelled he narrowed his eyes at Hermione "it's your fault, you've been telling them things."

Hermione laughed cheerfully "Does Prongsie-Wongsie need a nap?"

"As a matte of fact I do!" He yelled before diving on top of Hermione almost crushing her in the process

"James I can't breathe!" Hermione huffed out

He immediately jumped back "Sorry Mione!"

She let out a light laugh "You James Potter are insufferable!"

James let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah Mione." He looked at her and then said "heymionhowdidyouknowaboutrem us'sfurrylittleproblem?" He asked in a rush

Lupin gave him a death glare an said "I'll explain later, Hermione doesn't need to explain to us anyways. We trust her."

Hermione grinned "So, prongsie where is my her well candy?"

He levitated a bag forward.

"James that looks like a body bag!" Hermione yelped

He opened it for her and it was stuffed with candy, sweets, teddy bears, roses and her homework. He flashed her a cheeky grin and Sirius jumped out of the bad as well.

"You are too much." Hermione sighed contently

"Well as soon soon as you're ready, you're taking you're owls today!" James said blushing lightly

"Oh Merlin! I forgot!" Hermione jumped off her bed with new found strength said a quick goodbye to James and Remus and ran to the great hall for testing

When Madame Pomfrey found out Hermione left Remus fake slept and she chewed James out.

A/N- I don't even know! :) smile cause you're beautiful and review cause I love YOUUU!


	14. Head Girl

A/N- Omg I'm horrible! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm the worst author ever! I promise I'll give you lots of chapters today though, thanks for sticking with me :)  
Review please!

Disclaimer- I'm just your average Harry Potter nerd, don't mind me Jo!

1977

Hermione ran to the great hall, and was panting and put of breathe. When she entered Lily ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I was really worried about you!" Lily exclaimed looking up at her friend

"So it seems." Hermione said teasing Lily

The old wizards in order of the test taking cleared their throats.

"If you're finished..." The Examiner said giving them a pointed but cheerful look. "Now you do not have to do any written work because Dumbledore said you tied. Today we will be doing charms, potions, transfiguration, and defense against the dark arts."

Hermione smiled to herself, she knew it would be a close game. She was confident and ready to win though.

Lily's smile however faltered when she heard defense against the dark arts, she never really excelled and she knew how talented Hermione was she really did not want to be at the end of her wand.

"We will begin with potions! You have one hour to create a cure for spattergroit. You may begin!" The potions examiner said he was a young man which surprised both Hermione and Lily, what surprised them the most was the Bow tie and Fez he was oddly sporting.

Lily and Hermione ran back and forth to the cabinets to get ingredients. Hermione however couldn't remember learning the cute for spattergroit. She pulled a harry and grabbed a beozar out of the cabinet and put it in her cauldron.

Lily's potion turned a rich magenta color. Lily wiped her brow and finished her potion.

"Stop!" Okay let's see your potion." He said looking excited

He brought up a spattergroit infected rat and fed it Lily's potion, the boils started slowly healing except the rat now had a purple tinge. Lily looked on the verge of tears.

The examiner looked at her and said "E" in a clear voice "That was brilliant, I never manage to do it!" He whispered quietly

She let out a sigh of relief and gave Hermione an encouraging smile.

The examiner looked down into Hermione's cauldron, he stared at it for a while and eventually let out a light laugh which erupted into massive waves of laughter. He made an 0 with his fingers to Hermione and walked up to the examiners desk.

Lily looked at Hermione quizzically and Hermione pulled out the beozar out of her cauldron. Lily gave Hermione a light nervous smile.

Next up was charms, Hermione knew Lily was going to beat her for charms was not Hermione's best class.

They went and did the usual practice charms, Lily was doing fantastic in this one and was beating Hermione (a very difficult feat, Hermione is the brightest witch of her age!)

The last spell they had to preform was Wingardum Leviosa. Hermione was engulfed in a wave of emotions and said "Wingardium LeviosAA!" She scolded herself out loud "It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA."

Lily and the examiner gave Hermione a weird look, but didn't say anything.

"A O for Miss. Evans and a O for Miss. Granger." The examiner said a woman in her 30's with Bellatrix wild blonde curls.

Hermione flashed Lily an excited smile and they walked out of the great hall together for break.

"That beozar was amazing! I have to tell Severus about that!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Your work in charms was brilliant!" Hermione said happily

"You think so?" Lily said looking hopeful

"Of course!" Hermione said bounding towards the guys, Lily going to Severus.

"How did you do?" Remus asked not looking up from his arithmacy text book

"Hello, and oh I did well. I got a O in potions without making a potion and a O in charms!" Hermione said proudly

"That's my girl, not doing any work and still getting on top!" James said

"What did you do pull a beozar?" Sirius said smirking

"Exactly!" Hermione said cheerfully

"I knew she was a marauder for some reason!" Sirius said with a grin

"What do you have left?" Remus said with a smile

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration." Hermione said nervously

"You'll do great Mione you're always top of the class in defense against the dark arts!" Remus said

James let out a low whistle "and after what happened with Bellatrix there is no doubt you'll beat Lily in that class!"

Hermione flashed him a look "I would never do that to Lily! Not that I'd have to we are doing bogarts!"

Peter looked up "Oh boggarts are dreadful!" He said while twitching a bit

An alarm rang and Hermione said her goodbyes and walked with Hermione back to the Great Hall.

"Transfiguration first... And then DADA." Lily said nervously

"You'll do great Lily!" Hermione exclaimed

"Hermione you're obviously way more skilled then me. It's like you're the brightest witch of our age!" Lily said

Hermione smiled at the ground and continued their walk in silence.

The walked in and two fully grown, ginger tabby cats were placed on the table.

The examiner was young and cheery and walked up to them with a fast pace. Her bright red hair reminded Hermione of Ginny.

"Hello! Today you will be turning these," she motioned to the cats "adorable wittle kitty's into a snakes." She said happily

Hermione and Lily shared shocked looks.

They got their wands out and preformed their spell. Both neatly transforming their Cats. Hermione however let out too much raw power and turned her cat into a basilisk.

The examiner and Lily both turned away in fright. Hermione however preformed a charm on the floor and made it a motion activated surface, she felt where the basilisk was headed... Right for the examiner! She quickly preformed her charm again and transformed the basilisk into a garden snake.

The examiner looked relieved and sighed. Lily ran over and gave Hermione a hug, shaking the floor as she went. Hermione undid the spell on the floor and calmly waited for her score with a knowing smirk.

"An O for Hermione and an O for Lily." The examiner said back to her usual cheery attitude.

She took Hermione aside and said "Yanno kid power like that is rare, ever think about becoming an auror? You could really help the outcome of this war" She left Hermione to ponder her words.

The words echoed in Hermione's head but she ignored it and walked up to Lily to take her final test.

Lily and Hermione both went through the maze, Lily ahead of Hermione by quite a bit. Hermione quickly caught up because Lily was staring transfixed at the boggart.

Lily was staring at her sister Petunia, crying.

_"You aren't my sister, you're a freak! You're the queen freak other freaks like you don't even like you! What do they call you? Nerdy, loud, mean, MUDBLOOD?"_ Petunia spat at her._ "Who was that boy that you loved? JAMES POTTER was it? Hmm looks like he went for someone better, someone smarter, prettier, nicer, someone with Pureblood! What are you left with now? An vil boyfriend who will betray you in the end?"_

Lily just shook her head and let out a hysterical sob while she said "riddik- riddikulus." Lily faltered, she started to get angry "RIDDIKULUS!" She yelled the boggart squealed and ran in front of Hermione.

A Dementor showed up and Voldemort and harry and other things but nothing stayed. The boggart was at a loss it tried entering Hermione's thickly protected mind. It penetrated it only to find no fears, she had let her fears go. The boggart squealed in fear again and ran off.

Lily stared at Hermione slack jawed. "You...you don't have any fears?!" She exclaimed "how do you not have ANY fears?!"

"War". Hermione said simply and walked out to where the examiner was sitting. He was a man in his late 20's dressed with a dragon skin jacket.

"That was exceptional work! Miss. Dumbledore er- I mean both of you! Absolutely fantastic! The way you fought that sphinx was brilliant Miss. Evans! And Miss. Dumbledore the way you handled that boggart was fantastic!"

"Thank you mr?" Lily asked

"Williams, Rory Williams." The examiner said

"Thank you Mr. Williams!" Lily and Hermione said

"You're very welcome, now if you excuse me." The examiner left and all four of them came back with the results.

The one with the red hair said Hermione's. "Perfect. 4 owls." Hermione grinned.

The man who identified himself as Rory Williams said Lily's. "3 owls." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

The one with the fez and bow tie took of his fez and shook Hermione's hand. "Congratulations you have made head girl" and handed her a new badge. He plopped the fez on Hermione's head and left with the rest of the examiners.

Lily looked upset so Hermione tried to relive the tension. "They were odd weren't they?"

"Insane." Lily said smiling

A/N- It looks like we have a somewhat 'special' visitor, in the story... c:  
REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU!


	15. Love Me?

A/N- Hey aren't those wizard kids so quaint? TIMELORD! Wait what? Who said that... Not me... C;  
Review please! I love all of you 33 you guys are the best readers ever!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything! And if the police ask I wasn't here... xD

1977

When Hermione and Lily came out of the great hall they were met by the boys who were arguing. Peter and Severus were standing on one side and Remus, James, and Sirius on the other.

"Hermione's going to be head girl!" James shouted

"Why do you say that, potter?" Severus scowled at him

"She's obviously more advanced then any of us! She could be a professor if she wanted!" James shouted in retaliation

"So? Lily is a genius! She only got one E the last time she took her owls. What did Hermione get?" Severus said in a smart tone

"We um we don't know..." James said

"See!" Severus said proud of himself

Remus looked behind them and saw Hermione and Lily he gave them a quick wink and said "Well I know for a fact Hermione is head girl!"

Choruses of "how" emerged

"She's standing right behind you." Hermione said startling all of them

Severus ran up and have Hermione a congratulatory hug and then moved to Lily and made sure she was okay.

James looked miffed that he wasn't the first one to congratulate HIS girlfriend, he shrugged and hugged Hermione anyway letting her know that he knew she was going to win.

Hermione just smiled and nodded to proud of herself to say anything.

"So I say we celebrate!" James yelled "Party in the heads common room! Tell everyone to be there!"

Sirius and James through their fire works out into the hall to get everyone's attention, Hermione was shocked fireworks were a marauder tradition, that was for serious celebrating. Hermione smiled ad took out her own fireworks in synch with Remus they both let them out and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang and not get caught.

Lily and Severus were walking behind everyone else.

"You don't have to go you know." Severus said to a crying Lily

"I do! Hermione's my friend and I know she would have come to my party if I won." Lily said

"But she'd understand! She has Potter and his beastly gang she'll be fine!"

"His name is James." Lily said sniffling

"So what?" Severus said tapping his foot impatiently

"I just thought you were mates now..." Lily trailed off

"You know that's not true, now tell me the truth." He said angrily

"Do you think he chose Hermione over me because I am a... A mudblood?" Lily asked looking surprised at herself for saying so

Severus gritted his teeth "Do you still like him?"

"No..."

"Tell me the truth Lily!" Severus screamed

"A bit... I love you Sev I really do!" Lily said crying harder

"He would've chosen you if Hermione hadn't come." Severus said

"I know!" Lily sobbed

"Do you want to know why?" Severus said with malice

Lily looked surprised and nodded yes

"She is like the better version of you Lily! She's nice to everyone and doesn't throw arguments at everyone. She even accepted me when I was horrid to her friends. She's a better friend to me then you are Lily!" He said his eyes shining with anger spitting every word at Lily

"You don't mean that..." Lily said trying to compose herself "...you love me you said you've waited for me..."

"I do love you Lily, but you love him." Severus said and he spun off on his heel to go to Hermione's party

Lily sat in the hallway crying until she decided to go to sleep in the girls dormitorys.

Hermione was worried when Severus entered the party alone, and she was even more worried as he frantically searched for someone. It was crowded and Hermione decided she could help him find whoever he was looking for.

Hermione pushed passed the crowd acknowledging the choruses of kind, encouraging words and made it to Severus.

"What's wrong Severus?" Hermione asked

"I'm going to KILL Potter." He growled

"Calm dowwwnnn!" Hermione said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder which he angrily shrugged off.

"I will not calm down!" He shrieked

"What did he even do?" Hermione snapped

"Lily-still-loves-him." Severus said with teeth clenched together

"And how to bloody hell is that James's fault?" Hermione said placing her hands on her hips in a Molly Weasley stance "it isn't his fault! So you aren't going to be doing anything to him, I wouldn't want to see YOU getting hurt." She said coldly

"But.. How can you take his side?" Severus blubbered.

James appeared behind Hermione "Take who's side, darling?" He said only looking at Hermione.

Severus glared at James "Lily is still in love with you! That's MY girlfriend mate!"

"Okay?" James said in a bored tone "lots of birds like me, but I only have eyes for Hermione here."

Hermione blushed "Sev, I'm sure she was just upset about not getting head girl. She hasn't said anything rude about James in ages she obviously doesn't like him." Hermione said a little sweeter now

"I said some horrid things about her." Severus said breaking down

Hermione pulled him back up "shhh." She said like a mother to her child "Not at my party lets just have fun."

Severus reluctantly got up. He stole a glance at James who have him a look that said 'if you don't please Mione I'll jinx you to oblivion.'

Sirius, Peter and Remus quickly found them among the throng of people. They all danced happily with each other, playing pranks on unsuspecting prefects.

The music in the common room quickly died down as they heard a knock at the door.

Severus ran to open it and saw it wasn't Lily he was going to slam the door in the little first years face but Hermione let her in.

"Tell them they can play the music again." Hermione whispered to him

She looked over the trembling first year "Hello! Isn't it past your curfew?"

The first year held up a note for Hermione. "It's from Dumbledore Also he said to tell you he enjoys moon berries on Thursdays, but I don't know what that means." The first year said all of this proudly

Hermione grinned at the first year seeing she was a Ravenclaw and very much like Hermione herself. "Thank you! You should probably be going to sleep, classes in the morning and all."

The little Ravenclaw ran off to their dormitories.

Hermione said a quick goodbye to the boys reminding them to be nice and left for the meeting with Dumbledore.

Hermione walked to Dumbledores office and said the password to the familiar gargoyles.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked worriedly up at Hermione.

"Voldemort has attacked again."

A/N- cliffie! Ooh :) Hermione is going to have the chance to go home with our 'special guest' should she? The decision rests in your hands!  
Reviews are love 3333


	16. Down To Business

A/N: a blast to the past...future... this is too confusing! We visit Harry once again while Hermione and Dumbledore make the game plan! Read on :D

!Review please!

Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with Harry Potter or Warner brothers in any way shape or form :c

1997

Harry woke up, dazed and disgruntled. He was in his Hogwarts dormitory.

"How did I get here?" He thought to himself

He looked around the room and sighed, he had to go see his mum for breakfast, she was always upset when he missed their breakfasts in the kitchens.

He ran down the head boys stairs and said a quick hello to Astoria who was head girl and ran down the stairs to meet his mum on time.

Once he made it to the kitchens, He tickled the pear and entered to have breakfast.

"Hello, mum." Harry said nervously feeling bad about being late

"Harry! You're late!" His mum said happily

"Well...I...er." He fumbled with his words

His mum laughed and said its okay it's okay now take a seat. Harry say down across from her and they had the usual morning discussion. Books he's read, Quidditch, school, Ron, and Hermione.

"So Harry have you asked Ginny yet?" Said his bushy haired mother with a sly smile

"No!" He spluttered "why would I ask her anything?"

"Harry James Potter! I know that you like her!"

"So? She doesn't even like me like that." Harry said glumly

"That's exactly what I thought about your father."

"Really?" He asked more eager now

"Yes! I thought he liked Lily and he was just using me at one point." She said shaking her head

"No! Aunt Lily?" Harry said wide eyed

"Yes! But I trusted him and after me and him err..." His mum blushed "after we danced I knew he was the one, now go get her champ."

"You know mum you're alot like Hermione." And with that Harry ran off to find Ginny giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

1977

Hermione stared wide eyes at Dumbledore "Already?"

"I'm afraid so." He said getting down to business "He attacked a neighborhood village to Little Whinging, I have no idea why that place is of no importance. 3 dead anyhow. 1 squib and 2 Muggles."

"That's horrible!" Hemrione exclaimed "we need to start the order of the Phoenix early then."

"I have a few people in mind..." Dumbledore said

"Well lets hear them." Hermione said impatiently

"Mundungus Fletcher, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Molly and Arthur Weasley, James Potter, You, Alastor Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore, Kinglsey,Severus Snape, Alice and Frank, and so forth." He said the words already at the tip of his tounge

"Perfect." Hermione said shocked still at how Ingenious her headmaster truly is "I don't mean to intrude but why, for each of them, why?"

"Interesting that you may ask but I listed that incase you'd ever wonder." He pulled out a long parchment and handed it to Hermione. "Have a read." He said, his eyes twinkling in excitement

On the parchment it said

"Mundungus Fletcher- Clever, Lazy, Quick Witted, Can be brave at times.  
Cons- a petty thief who only looks out for himself

Sirius Black- No thirst for the dark arts but skilled in them, amazing dueler, talented in all subjects, a charmer  
Cons- has ties to the dark lord

Remus Lupin- Wolf, Brave beyon his years, smart, powerful, kind, loyal to his friends, calm and collected  
Cons- may let the wolf take over the man inside of him

Lily Evans- Smart, Healer, young, bold, daring.  
Cons- very jealous and revenge seeking by nature

Peter Pettigrew- small, quiet, quick, blends into the background, doesn't look like a threat.  
Cons- may be persuaded by evil and let history run its course

Molly and Arthur- Kind, loving, caring, blood traitors, muggle lovers, powerful, open hearted.  
Cons- to loving.

James Potter- Smart, talented, quick with a wand, perfects spells.  
Cons- powered by love and loves an unlovable person in this time

Hermione Granger (Dumbledore)- Future information, brilliant beyond her years, trustworthy, talented in all classes.  
Cons- may return to future and loyalties may come into play

Alastor Moody- brilliant, auror, good fighter, gryffindor threw and threw  
Cons- Maybe a little insane, Drinking problem

Aberforth Dumbledore- My brother, clever, kind, helpful, loyal, forgiving, a good man, powerful, strong, fully grown, the best brother in the world."  
Cons- I'm his brother and he has every right to want me dead

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with tears in her eyes he just looked away his eyes glistening as well and she continued reading.

"Kingsley- Brute strength, inside ministry, kind, ally, brave, sensible.  
Cons- close ties with the ministry may not be a good choice depending on where his loyalties lie.

Severus Snape- astonishing potions skills, undeniable passion, amazing talents, ingenious ideas and a spell maker.  
Cons- thirst for dark arts may over power the light inside of him.

Alice and Frank- Alice and Frank show amazing skill while together while separated they are not the best offense they play brilliant defense.  
Cons- not good at offense and in a duel would be obliterated."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore "You know this might just work."

A/N: Please just take a minute and review :) you guys are the best!


	17. The Plan

A/N: well it's been forever I am so sorry. But I'm back with an update (and maybe a couple more) c: Thanks for sticking around you mean the world to me and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever be affiliated with Harry Potter :c

1977

"We should start recruiting soon." Hermione said

"Already on it, and don't worry Hermione I don't want all the pressure to be on you so I'll recruit everyone, you just relax and keep me posted." Dumbledore said kindly his blue eyes twinkling

"Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed

"Now about you and Potter…" Dumbledore said

Hermione looked ashamed " I know I'm messing with time but I really do love him professor. The future is so bad I don't think it would hurt to change things completely, and finish off Voldemort now, before there are grave outcomes."

"Well said, I am proud to have you as a niece" He said with a sly wink

"Well if we're done here, I have some marauders to attend too." Hermione said grinning

"Of course be on your way" He said with a small worried smile

Hermione left his office cheerfully and skipped all the way to the common room, something that was very unlike her. When she entered she was happy to see that the party had mostly dispersed and that Lily and Severus made up.

The marauders bounded up to her as she entered "What did Dumbledore need?" said Remus curiously

"Oh, Nothing important just congratulating me on getting head girl." Hermione said quickly

They nodded and then James and Sirius put their arms around her simultaneously, and motioned towards Lily and Severus. "Look at our good work, eh?" said Sirius with a smirk

"Yeah, They're back together and better then before!" said James happily

"Oh that's lovely, you guys are the best." Hermione said her eyes full of relief.

"What? No. We can't both be the best, it has to be one of us." Said Sirius jokingly

At that moment Severus walked over

"Well if we're being honest here, then Severus is the best. You guys are okay too." Hermione said cheerfully

"Of course I'm the best I'm risking my neck just to be in this very common room, and they say slytherins are cowards" He said with a grin

"Well most of them are but you Sev are VERY brave" Lily said before giving him a peck on the lips

All of the marauders, including Hermione pretended to be horrified.

"Oh shush" Lily said

"Like you two can talk" he said to Hermione and James " You two are all over each other all the time, just get married all ready." Said Severus

The male marauders all looked uncomfortable knowing that James was planning on proposing on new years, which was coming up soon.

"Uh haha yeah." James said nervously while adjusting his collar.

Hermione smiled, confused why everyone got so tense. "Well that was extremely awkward"

Remus quickly started talking in order to save James skin "So Hermione do you want to go the library?"

"Sure, do you want to come James?" Hermione asked cheerfully

"NO! I mean No, I'm fine me and Sirius have business to attend too" James quickly said

Hermione's smile dampened, but she still left with Remus. Once they left the common room Hermione made her attack " What the bloody hell was that? What don't I know?!" unbeknownst to them Lily was making the same attack on James in the common room.

"What the hell was that James?" she asked in her overly protective way

"What ever do you mean Lily darling? Sirius shot at her

"As soon as Severus mentioned marriage everything got really tense, oh my god you don't see a future with her, you're going to break up with Hermione oh my god." Lily said shocked

"Of course not!" James said quickly putting a muffliato charm around them so no one else could hear "Just the opposite. I'm going to propose to her and soon"

Lily squealed "I knew it! So what is the cut of the ring? When's the wedding? Traditional or muggle wedding?"

"You're keeping things from me, I thought I was a marauder, why can't I know?" Hermione asked angrily

"We aren't keeping anything from you Hermione, Severus just isn't good at jokes, okay. Remus scolded himself for using such a weak excuse

Hermione decided the drop it because Remus looked so helpless and afraid when she looked at him. "Fine, whatever, don't tell me."

Remus let out a sigh of relief "So to the library then?"

Hermione obliged and they walked to the library in silence.

In the common room, the marauders were having a hard time calming Lily down "Lily she'll have to say yes first." Said James

"Oh….yeah. Let me see the ring!" lily said eagerly

James let out a labored sigh "alright then, _accio ring_."

The ring zoomed out of the boys dormitory and lily caught it in her hands, she opened up the box and gasped, the ring was absolutely exquisite"

It had a midnight blue dragon stone in the center surrounded by diamonds and gleamed when you moved it, the back of the ring was midnight black and etched in silver it said "_today, tomorrow, and always_

"It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed "Theirs no way she's going to say no to you."

"That's the plan" James said with a wink

"So when are you going to ask her?" Lily said

"First I need to ask permission from her father but seeing as he is deceased, I am going to ask Dumbledore and if he gives me his blessing, then I'm going to ask her on wizard new years"

"But that's in a week! When are you going to find time to ask Dumbledore? Lily asked quizzically

"He'll have to be sent up to the headmasters office" said Sirius with a sly grin

"So here's the plan." James said while grinning ear to ear without a care in a world

A/N: I can hear the wedding bells c: So do you think ol' uncle Dumbledore will agree to this wedding or will it all come down with a bang, I guess you'll just have to see. And Hermione what do you think she'll say? Leave a comment!

I love you, please review it helps me update faster xD


	18. All Pink Everything

A/N: Hey guys, I believe you do indeed deserve two updates in one day, and maybe three hmm? Anyways I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a prank involved and the countdown to the proposal is coming up.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling #1 She's British I am American, right off the bat you know that I'm not J.K Rowling. Happy?

1977

"Hermione would you please just talk to me." Remus said exasperatedly

"Why should I, you don't even trust me." Hermione snapped

"Trust me you'll find out soon enough, okay?" Remus said with a sense of finality in his voice

Hermione who found ignoring Remus way too much work, smiled and agreed, "Can we just go back to the common room?"

"Promise you wont harass James?" Remus asked

"Fine" Hermione drawled

The pair walked back up to the common room, opening the door only to find Lily, James, Sirius, peter, and Severus hunched in a corner and whispering unintelligible things. Hermione and Remus walked over to them only to find they still couldn't hear them.

Lily looked up and noticed the duo behind them "James put the ring away!" she yelped

James quickly pocketed the ring, and undid the charm.

"Fancy meeting you here" said Sirius trying to break the ice

"So what's with the charm?" Hermione asked

"We were talking about you-know-who and we didn't want to scare the first years." James said coolly

"Look at you finally taking charge." Hermione said with a smile

"Oh yes my hero!" Said Sirius in an over exaggerated falsetto

Remus was pleased that Hermione wasn't badgering the rest of them, knowing that James would have cracked and asked her then.

"So how was the library?" Peter asked

Hermione and Remus shot each other a look "Oh it was okay, we didn't really find anything." Hermione finally said

"So guys Friday is a hogsmeade weekend, what are the plans for the infamous marauders?" Lily asked with a smirk

James smiled at her "Don't really have plans for this weekend, you?"

"Not at all, maybe we should just stay in Hogwarts." Lily said

The rest of the group was fighting back laughter, Hermione felt thoroughly left out.

"I'm going to sleep now." Hermione said coldly

"It is getting late I'll join you." Lily said

"Can I join you as well?" James said cheekily

Hermione immediately lost the scowl remembering how much she loved James and his antics "No, no I still don't know how you can get up into the girls dormitory's but once I find out I'm putting a stop to it." Hermione said with a laugh

"You know a way into the girls dormitories?" Severus asked incredulously

"We are the marauders." Sirius said

"You're going to have to teach me that sometime." Severus and Sirius high fived a rare occurrence

Lily followed Hermione up the girls dormitory's stairs shooting a look at the boys as to dare them to follow her.

Hermione decided to just ignore the sneaky behavior and go to sleep, it was going to be a long week.

Hermione and Lily woke up to all of the marauders and Severus yelling at the top of their lungs to wake them up.

"GUYS, GUYS LOOK THEY TAUGHT ME HOW TO GET UP ITS SO COOL GUYS WE CAN WAKE YOU UP ALL THE TIME NOW." Screamed Severus in little boy fashion

He looked so happy no one dared to make a snarky comment at his excitement.

They bounded down stairs into the great hall, Lily gave Severus a quick hug and then they went to their respected tables.

When lily sat down she looked worried.

"What's wrong Lils?" James asked

Hermione was perplexed by their newfound friendship but did not question it.

"It's just I know that Severus is going to be beaten up by the other slytherins because me and him are dating and especially because you guys are friends." Sirius tried to deny the claim "and don't you dare deny it we all know you and Severus are friends now."

"So then we teach those snakes a lesson, we all know Severus is no real Slytherin at least not anymore, not since he met Hermione and admitted his feelings to Lily." Remus said smartly

"Remus my boy are you suggesting we prank the slytherins?" Sirius wiped away an imaginary tear "This is the proudest I've ever been in my life"

"So are we thinking pink robes or a dancing meal?" James asked

Hermione smirked " I know something even better."

"Well spit it out 'Mione" Sirius said

"Yes, do tell." Lily said

"First we charm their lunchtime meal, put a curse on it that makes them dance everywhere instead of walking, next so they don't expect it, make the food explode permanent pink dye they should be head to toe pink, some ravenclaws may be hit by the crossfire but it's a risk we're willing to take. Then for the grand finale sneak into their common room and leave a marauders banner hanging in place of their banner." Hermione said her plan in a rush

They all looked shocked about how brilliant Hermione was. James picked up Hermione and spun her around. "You are perfect, and are going to make the best wif-er witch." He said with a fond expression on his face

Lily started giggling but agreed " we have to keep Severus away from the Slytherin table."

"Simple enough." Sirius said " back to the common room to gather the materials! WE ATTACK TONIGHT!" the great hall got really quiet and his voice bounced around the room like a sonorous charm was cast.

The gang looked embarrassed and rushed out of the great hall before a teacher could question them.

The boys ran into their dormitories and grabbed all their best pranking materials.

They came down and after searching through all of it they found what they needed.

"Okay, Lily you go to Severus and warn him not too sit with the slytherins during dinner, also tell him he'll want to be there however, Peter, start working with the banner, now we'll" Remus said motioning to Sirius, Hermione and James. "Go down and persuade the house elves into obliging with our little prank, they can't refuse a Dumbledore."

The group dispersed and by the time they met up again everything was in order they all made their way to the great hall ready for the show. When they got there, they saw Severus standing by the door with his arms crossed, He nodded at them and they moved on.

As soon as the food was served the spectacle occurred, slytherins grabbing their food were splattered in pink ink not yet aware of their dancing condition. The teachers all glared down at the marauders as the older slytherins ran to the common room and the younger cried until taken to the hospital wing, the yell from the slytherins common room was heard in the great hall it was a yell loud enough to wake the basilisk.

The head of Slytherin house ran out and then came right back with a description of the damage and the special message left there.

"It said with love from the marauders! They took our banner and in its place there was their banner! It had a rat, a stag, a large dog and a wolf framing a tiger! It has to be those stupid marauders!

"Wait a tiger?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, a female tiger if I am not mistaken." The head of Slytherin yelled

"Can the marauders please meet me in my office." And then Dumbledore apparated away

"Let me take the blame." James said

"No!" Hermione said "It was my plan let me take the blame!"

"Hermione let him take the blame." Sirius said

"Yeah!" chimed in the rest of them

"Ugh fine, be careful and don't get yourself expelled." She said to James

They entered Dumbledore's office and immediately James said it was his fault and he did all of it. Dumbledore looked quizzical but let the rest of them go.

"So James why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked

"The slytherins are annoying…?" James said as if it was obvious

"No, not the prank I know Hermione came up with that, why did you take the blame?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling

"So I could ask you something in private." James said

"What do you need?" Dumbledore said confused

"Can I have your blessing to marry Hermione?"

A/N: cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere c: did you like that chapter? I think it was my longest yet! Please review, I LOVE MY READERS


	19. Doctor Who?

A/N: Well you're getting the update you all asked for xD what will Dumbledore say hmm we may never know, yeah that's a lie you're going to find out really soon.

Review my lovelies!

Disclaimer- Still not Jo Rowling, sadly.

1977

Dumbledore looked thoroughly taken aback, " You- you want to marry Hermione?" He asked incredulously

"I love her sir, very much so." James said with a proud look on his face

"It seems that she loves you very much as well, but don't you think you're taking things a little fast?" Dumbledore asked

"No." James said blatantly

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked

"She's all I think about, she's my everything and I can't picture my life without her, she's perfect and flawed at the same time. She's the only one for me and no one else can ever compare for her, nothing could shake the love I have for her and I want to make her mine before this war takes that chance away from me." James said seriously

Dumbledore knew it was for the greater good to say no to James and tell him to stay far away from Hermione and that's exactly why he found himself completely justified when he said "You have my blessing."

James jumped up and gave Dumbledore a hug.

"So should I be going?" James asked.

"No, no Mr. Potter, you need repercussions for that prank." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye back

"Got it dumbly." James said cheekily

"Well the only fair punishment I can see is to expel you..." Dumbledore trailed off

James jumped up " WHAT? No! You can't expel me!" He yelled

"Or, you can promise me it will be a Hogwarts wedding." Dumbledore said with a sly smile

James smiled, "Have I ever told you that you're the coolest headmaster in the history of Hogwarts?"

"I'd beg to differ, I always have thought that Phineas was the coolest headmaster ever." Dumbledore said

Hermione with the rest of the marauders chose that moment to burst through the door.

"It wasn't James it was me! I came up with the plan not him so if you're punishing anyone punish me." Hermione said

Dumbledore shot a quick smile at the beaming James " I'm afraid Mr. Potter has already agreed to the terms of his punishment, which he wont speak of I'm sure."

It took James a minute to realize everyone was staring at him "oh. Oh yeah! Yeah don't worry Hermione he knows it was me."

"But, but it wasn't!" Hermione exclaimed

"Never the matter, don't you have classes to attend?" Dumbledore said calmly

"Yeah, lets go mates." Peter said

The marauder left the headmasters office realizing that they already finished classes for the day and that Dumbledore was just using that as an excuse to make them leave his office.

"What was your punishment prongsie?" Sirius asked while messing up James' hair

"Nothing serious, I just help out at a Hogwarts function in the summer." James said

"Well that's not too bad" Remus said

"Dumbledore is the best! I swear he always goes on about house unity but when it comes down to it he always favors Gryffindor. " He looked at Hermione quickly "and it helps that his favourite niece is in Gryffindor."

"Favourite?" Hermione aid while laughing "How about only niece."

The next couple days blurred together for James, they fell into the usual routine if hanging out, quidditch practice, classes, and sneaking Severus into the Gryffindor table during meal times. But, now everything was going very fast for James, today was the day he was going to propose to Hermione.

Hermione went to Dumbledore's office first thing in the morning he said he had urgent news to tell her.

"What happened Dumbledore? Did Voldemort attack again?" Hermione asked fervently

"No." He said

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked relived

"I found someone, a doctor, he can send you back to your time." He asked with a pang of regret in his voice

"Doctor who?" Hermione asked while chewing on her bottom lip

The test examiner with the bowtie and the fez walked into the office "Precisely!" "I'm the doctor, a time wizard if you will." He said jubilantly

Hermione looked over the doctor. He was in well fitted muggle clothes except the style was way out of date he had a giant grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling, from his pocket she could see a metal wand.

"Why is your wand made of metal?" she asked simply

"I'm not from here, in the future everything is different." The doctor said while smiling

"So how do you time travel? A timeturner? A spell?" she asked intrigued

"Let me show you!" he said

"Okay." Was all she said

The doctor conjured up a large blue police box, "This is my TARDIS or time and dimensions in space."

"Can I go in?" Hermione asked excitedly

"Of course"

She ran inside with the doctor tailing her, "This is brilliant!" she said while running around and looking at everything "wait."

"Go ahead say it everyone does." He said grinning

"Does this have a library, or a pool? Or does it have both in the same room?" she asked smirking

"That's a first. How did you figure that?" he asked inrediously

"You have a chlorine soaked book on the table." She said smartly

"AHHH!" he yelled

"What" Hermione asked while laughing

"You. You wonderful human being, would you like to be my companion?" he asked reminiscing on the loss of Amy and Rory

"What ever is that?" Hermione asked

"You can time travel with me, we can go anywhere and everywhere we can even stop and visit some of your old friends along the way! You can see anything and everything!" he said happily

"No." was all Hermione said

His smile quickly turned into a frown "why not?"

"I think I think I want to stay here in this time period with James and Sirius and Peter and Remus and Lily I don't want to go anywhere!" Hermione exclaimed

He gave her a sad smile "Very well. I'm glad to have met you Ms. Granger, invite me to the wedding wouldn't you?"

Hermione was confused " I have no idea what you're talking about."

The doctor proceeded to take a page out of River's book and said "Spoilers"

A/N: Well there you have it, Hermione's staying with the marauders, excellent! Next chapter we'll hear her reply to the proposal c:

For only one review you can free 3 house elves. Do it for s.p.e.w.

Shoutout to Shannon Crosgrove for being supermegafoxyawesomehot and being the only person who would go to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah during the third reich c;


End file.
